Unprecedented
by cronashy-absentia
Summary: No one expected it, and neither Kid nor Crona saw it coming, but such a unique relationship fit together better than anyone could have guessed. Unprecedented love became beautiful. (My collection of Kirona (Kid X Crona) oneshots. Latest chapter: Mafia AU. Crona's home life isn't great, but Kid's seems perfect and normal. Even though it's not quite normal to keep a mafia.
1. Bubble Baths

**Yay, Kirona week! :D You ready? 'Cause I'm ready. I nearly worked myself to death with SoMa week, (Cronashy's exaggerating again) but now I'm ready for some Kid and Crona. These two are adorable. Fave/follow and review, guys; we're just getting started! (BTW, all of my Kirona fics use she/her pronouns.)**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 1: Kirona Week Day 1, Bubble Baths**

* * *

 _Description: Kid proposes setting an in ground swimming pool in the backyard of Gallows Mansion. The request is met ecstatically by Patty and Liz, who arrange a party for the grand opening. However, Patty and Black*Star fill the entire pool with bubble soap before the party._

* * *

The clock in the shape of Lord Death's mask ticked quietly on the wall. In the next room, Patty was laughing raucously over a videogame of hers, and Liz could be heard on the phone. Usually Kid would demand his partners be quiet when he was trying to focus, but on that particular day, he was grateful to have a little background noise. It helped silence some of the intruding thoughts in his head that would otherwise distract him from the task at hand.

Although, the noise stopped helping once Kid got used to it, and the thoughts came back. Thoughts of her.

Kid groaned a little, gripping his hair with both hands as he planted his face into the table. She governed almost every one of his thoughts lately, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. It was true that she was sweet, and cute in an innocent way. She had an infrequent smile that lit up a room when it happened to appear, even if it was as small as a slight upward pull at each edge of her delicate lips.

Kid pulled his hands away from his hair before he let out a small sigh. All right, it wouldn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out why she was distracting him; the Demigod of Death had a crush. A crush on the daughter of one of the fiercest and most destructive witches to ever cast a spell.

The paper in front of Kid stared him in the face. Calculations, measurements, and various numbers were scrabbled about it in an asymmetrical manner that made the young Reaper cringe. It disgusted him that he had written it himself, albeit distractingly. He sighed, slowly sitting up and grabbing the paper in the process. He couldn't focus; he needed another opinion.

"Liz! Patty!" He called into the next room. "I need to ask you something!"

There was a slight fumbling noise, shortly followed by Liz stepping into the room like she had been looking where she was going and hadn't ran into a lamp while texting, with Patty skipping behind her.

"What's up, Kid?" Asked Liz, sitting down next to him. Catching a glance of the paper, she remarked, "Looks like you're planning to buy a new house, just by looking at those numbers. That's a lot of cash."

Kid shook his head. "Actually, no," He said. "You see, I'm trying to figure out how much money it would take to install a swimming pool in the backyard and…"

"WE'RE GETTING A POOL?!" Patty screamed happily. "We're getting a POOL, big sis! A POOL!"

Kid flinched. "That is, if you want. I would be happy to get it if you two thought it would be a nice idea. Now please stop squealing, Patty, you'll make my eardrums shatter," He muttered slightly.

"Are you kidding?!" Liz beamed, grabbing her meister's shoulder and shaking him ecstatically. "We've always wanted a pool!"

Kid's voice wavered as he tried to shake her off. "B-but they require maintenance! They need a filter, which needs to be cleaned, and you need a net to get bugs and leaves and debris out of the water and the chlorine needs to be replenished regularly and-!"

"We'll do all of that!" Liz assured him, finally letting go of Kid's shoulder. The dizzy Grim Reaper immediately lost his balance and fell unceremoniously from his chair. "We'll do it; we promise! Right, Patty?"

"WE'RE GETTING A POOL!"

"She agrees," Liz assured him, while Kid tried to pick himself off the floor. "We've got to have a pool party as soon as it's finished! When do you think it'll be done?"

Kid opened his mouth to speak, but Liz babbled on, "Everyone needs to come! Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona…"

Kid lost his grip on the table and slipped to the floor once again. Crona would be coming. Crona would be coming to _his pool._ Did she know how to swim? Would she like his vision for the new pool? Would she be wearing a cute swimsuit? Did she think he was cute, too?

" _Back up. Reverse. Get out of there,_ " Kid groaned again, gripping his hair once more. " _Just think about the pool. Think about telling Dad what you've got in mind. Think about ordering all the supplies and hiring workers. Don't you dare think about Crona. Don't consider the fact that teaching her how to swim would be endearing. Don't wonder if she prefers one-piece swimsuits or two. DEATH THE KID, STOP THIS IMMEADIATELY!_ " He shouted at himself within his head. As Liz and Patty chattered on, Kid curled into a ball of crush-induced anxiety upon the floor.

* * *

Kid attempted to block out thoughts of Crona by trying to focus on the pool. After all, Crona had nothing to do with overseeing the construction and design of Gallows Mansion's new attraction. The structure had to be precise and symmetrical: A large, perfectly circular in-ground pool, coated on the inside with smooth black tile. Spread across the pool floor in contrasting white tile would be the symbol of Lord Death's mask. The front would have a staircase leading into the water, with a ladder to the rear. At the midway point, the previously four-foot-deep pool floor would begin a gradual descent to a final depth of eight feet at the opposite side, below a diving board.

"Absolutely perfect," Kid sighed to himself. He stood on the edge of the pool after the entire month it took to complete it, watching it fill with water. "I'll pour in the chlorine tonight, and tomorrow we'll have our little party," He smiled.

" _With Crona,_ " He suddenly reminded himself. " _In your pool. At your house._ "

Kid stiffened slightly, liquid nervousness forming on his brow. He turned around, walking swiftly back into the mansion.

"I need to clean," He said swiftly. If Crona was coming, the house had to be prim, without the slightest blemish. He refused to make a bad impression on her, even though she had been to the mansion before. As a result, Kid went to bed exhausted and smelling of Windex.

It felt as if he merely blinked, and suddenly the sun shone down on him from the window. Kid glared a little at the sunlight streaming onto the floor, before he quickly realized that he was flopped onto his stomach with his hair in disarray, his limbs are at odd angles, and his duvet was crumpled around him in a formation that resembled a rat's nest.

Liz glanced up from her task of making breakfast when a high-pitched scream of horror sounded from upstairs, followed by a loud thud and a cry of pain. The elder Thompson sighed. Lately it had been happening more and more often when her meister would sleep asymmetrically and scream like a teenage girl in a horror movie because of it, then fall out of bed only to hit his head.

True to Liz's assumption, Kid stumbled down the stairs about ten minutes later, fully dressed, but still yawning and rubbing his head.

"Took you longer than normal to get down here," Remarked Liz, handing him a plate of pancakes to take into the dining room.

"I spent a while combing my hair," Kid admitted. "I hate it when I get bedhead."

Liz shrugged. "At least your hair doesn't get curly when you sleep. Although speaking of bedhead," She paused and glanced around, "Where's Patty?"

"Here," Yawned the blonde as she dragged herself down the stairs.

Kid raised an eyebrow as he sat at the table. "Patty, did you stay up late last night?" He asked disapprovingly.

Patty's eyes widened, and she rapidly shook her head. "Nope!" She exclaimed, a little too quickly. "I didn't stay up late planning a pra-!" She suddenly threw her hands over her mouth, her gaze darting about wildly and skittishly.

Kid narrowed his eyes slightly, but before he could question her further, Liz waltzed into the room carrying a plate piled high with flapjacks. "Eat up, guys!" She grinned. "The guests arrive at ten, so you have an hour and a half to get ready!"

Kid choked on his pancake, prompting Patty to slam her hand on her meister's back to try and dislodge the food from his windpipe. Crona was coming in an hour and a half.

After he managed to breathe again, Kid leaped from his chair. "There's no time for food!" He shouted. "The mansion must be spotless! Refreshments must be prepared! Party decorations must be arranged in an ideal symmetrical fashion!" He proclaimed.

"But I want breakfast!" Whined Patty. Kid ignored her as he left his place at the table and raced into the next room. Patty watched him go for a minute, but once he was out of earshot, she turned to Liz and pointed to Kid's half-eaten pancake. "Do ya think he's gonna eat that?" She asked.

Kid spent the next hour and a half checking and double-checking the entire mansion, save the rooms of his partners, for inconsistencies. When one appeared, he corrected it as precisely as possible. Liz and Patty decorated after finishing their breakfast, but Patty left a half hour before the guests arrived. Kid and Liz were too busy to notice, however, and remained absorbed in their work until the guests arrived.

Kid froze and dropped his duster when the sound of his Westminster Chimes doorbell echoed through the house.

"I'll get it!" Called Liz. Of course, with Kid's luck, the first guest was the most anticipated.

"A-am I on time?" A timid voice answered. "I tried to get here on time."

Liz smiled down at the pink-haired mesiter. "Don't worry; you're a bit early."

"E-early?" She said softly. "I'll just go home and wait then…"

Kid sprinted out into the foyer and skidded to a halt behind Liz. "You don't need to!" He yelled quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of her from around his partner. "You're welcome to come in! Being early is perfectly fine!" He said.

"Oh. Okay. If you say so," She replied. Liz moved aside to let their first guest in, and Kid finally laid his eyes on Crona.

She wore a simple dusty blue sundress, sleeveless except for spaghetti straps that had been tied in neat bows atop her thin shoulders. An extra layer of fabric flowed from the top of the dress for about four inches, forming small ruffles where it fell. The dress ended at her knees, and beige flip-flops adjourned her feet. Kid began to feel as if his heart had been replaced with a hyperactive rodent on a hamster wheel.

"The others should be getting here soon," Liz smiled as Crona walked in, slowly closing the distance between herself and Kid. "Kid, why don't you show her to the living room?"

Kid found himself having difficulty forming words. "U-um… Of course," He finally managed, "Right this way."

The rest of the guests arrived shortly, and after everyone changed into their swim clothes, Kid led them all to the back doors.

"All right, everyone," Kid said, trying to avert his eyes from Crona. She wore a simple black one piece with white accents and patterns in the shape of fish, and it was nearly as charming as her sundress. Kid couldn't care less what anyone else was wearing. "Thank you for coming here today. This is a celebration over a month in the making…"

"Quit talking and let us get in the water," Interjected Soul. Chuckles spread throughout the group, and Kid rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then," He said curtly. "Ladies and gentlemen, and Black*Star," He added, "I present to you Gallows Mansion's new pool!" With that, he threw open the door with a flourish.

Kid waited, examining the faces of his guests. For some reason, there was no applause. They simply stood there in stunned silence. Kid sighed a little.

"Look, I know it's striking, but I think it deserves a little applause," He said.

Tsubaki pointed into the backyard. "But… Bubbles," She said, dumbfounded.

Kid blinked. He chanced a glance behind himself at the backyard, but quickly turned back to the rest of the group, golden eyes wide. He made some sort of incomprehensible sound, akin to the noise made by a horrified dog after just swallowing a squeaky toy, looked at the pool again, and turned back once more. His breathing and heart rate had sped up enough that he looked like he might explode, but the young Reaper gradually took deep breaths to calm himself down while his friends looked on in stunned silence.

"Patty," Kid said slowly, as a smile spreading across his face that was more intimidating than a scowl. His younger weapon shied back as he continued, "Why is my pool full of bubble bath?"

"IT WAS BLACK*STAR!" She immediately shouted.

Kid narrowed his eyes slightly, but his disconcerting grin remained plastered across his face as he turned to the ninja. "Did _you both_ fill my pool with bubble bath?"

Black*Star looked uncharacteristically nervous under Kid's gaze, but he beamed anyway. "We thought we'd pull of a nice prank to break in the new pool!" He laughed.

"So that's where all my money went," Tsubaki softly spoke to herself.

"But no one'll want to swim in that!" Yelled Soul, pointing at the pool. "I came here to get in clear, refreshing water! That's practically a giant bathtub!"

Liz sighed, crossing her arms. "Well, this was a waste of time."

Maka put on a positive smile. "Come on, guys! It's still a party, and there's food and… Stuff," She broke off, her own optimism running out on her.

"Whatever," Muttered Soul, stepping outside. "I'm grabbing some sun anyway."

"Me too," Agreed Liz. "I guess we've still got a patio, a snack table, and a cooler filled with soda. We can just hang and tan."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others, followed by a loud "yahoo" from Black*Star, as the group stepped outside. Kid's grin finally fell, and the raven-haired teen covered his face in his hands in misery while he slumped down against the wall. It was supposed to be perfect. The pool water was meant to sparkle in the sun and ripple gently as Crona stepped in. Black*Star would disturb the entire pool with a cannonball jump, and then Liz would bring out the beach ball. Kid's chance to impress Crona had failed. He wasn't so much mad at Patty and Black*Star as he was utterly dejected.

"Um… Kid?"

Kid paused in his self-mourning. A frail hand set itself upon his shoulder, and its owner murmured, "Are you okay?"

The juvenile Grim Reaper turned his gaze upward, causing his eyes to meet a pair of navy-blue irises. His heart skipped a beat; Crona was looking into his face with concern etched across her child-like features.

Kid gulped and tried to find oxygen; their faces were very close to each other. "I… Yes, I suppose," He spoke.

Crona smiled a tiny bit. "That's good," She said, straightening up. Kid finally managed to breathe out, but he couldn't help but feel like he wanted her closer again. "Sorry about your pool," She added while Kid stood. "But… I kind of like the bubbles," She admitted, rubbing her arm as if she was afraid of going against what appeared to be the popular opinion.

Kid tilted his head to the side. "Really?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"I like bubble baths," She said. "Soul says it's childish, but I never got to have them when I was little."

"No, no," Kid interjected, "You're entitled to your preferences. Even I find bubble baths relaxing from time to time," He confessed with a smile. To his delight, the near constant tension in Crona's shoulders seemed to ease when he spoke.

"Then… Do you want to swim with me?" She enquired.

Kid felt as if fireworks were shooting out of his soul. She liked it. She liked the pool, she liked bubble baths, and she had asked him to swim with her. He wasn't a failure, nor was his party, and his crush seemed genuinely eager to spend time with him.

In a spontaneous action, Kid smirked and murmured, "I'll race you."

Crona barely had the chance to process what was happening before Kid took off like a shot out the back door and towards the pool. She smiled, sprinting after him. With her long legs, she quickly caught up to him, and they jumped in the pink bubble-filled water simultaneously.

"Hey!" Shouted Liz, who was sitting in a nearby lawn chair. She had been sunbathing when she was suddenly splashed by Kid and Crona. "What gives?"

Kid's head burst from the water, smiling broadly as bubbles covered his head and shoulders. Crona surfaced beside him as he replied to his partner, "I have a pool; am I not allowed to swim in it?"

"YAHOO!" Hollered Black*Star, suddenly dashing over to the pool and jumping in as well. "BUBBLE FIGHT!" Immediately he began throwing bubbles at Kid, who stepped protectively in front of Crona. He spluttered as he tried to wipe the soap off of his face.

"Revenge shall be mine!" He cried, but still smiled as he threw bubbles back. Liz smiled a little as she pulled the beach ball out from behind her chair.

"Kid, catch!" She shouted before throwing it. The young Reaper grinned, catching the inflatable ball and spiking it towards Crona. She smiled as she swatted it back, glad she had convinced Kid to come outside and have fun.

That rare, playful smile on the face of her crush was worth more to Crona than anything.


	2. Double-Date

**Okay, so it might've seemed like I went straight from Day 1 to Day 3, but actually, I did a** _ **drawing**_ **for Day 2. Check it out on my tumblr if you're interested! Same username. Oh, and I posted it in my deviantART, under TotalGamer98. (I'd change it, but I don't feel like upgrading to premium.) Anyway, *I disclaim* I don't own Soul Eater, or this lovely couple. Fave/follow and review!**

 **Oh, and credit to jcrycolr3wradc (fanfiction21 on tumblr) for Kid's pseudonym.**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 2: Kirona Week Day 3, Double-Date**

* * *

 _Description: College AU: Kid's the third wheel to his friends Maka and Soul. Maka decides that Kid needs a girlfriend, so one night she brings her misfit friend Crona for a meal and a movie. The school's hotshot and the unknown herpetologist may be more compatible than anyone thought. (Includes some SoMa as well.)_

* * *

It's been scientifically proven that healthy friendships are beneficial. However, in adolescence and young adulthood, many experience a desire for a relationship beyond friendship; one more personal and romantic. This desire could be labeled in layman's terms as "the thirst for a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Kid Morte hadn't had any girlfriends his entire life. Of course, he had been on dates, but none of the relationships had lasted past a few dinners and movies. Even in his sophomore year of college, the only friends Kid had to speak of were his roommate Soul and his girlfriend Maka, and that situation wasn't Kid's favorite.

It wasn't that he didn't like either of them; Soul was a decent roommate, despite being careless with nearly everything that came into his possession. He was a hard worker when he put his mind to it, though. Maka was a studious girl, and Soul's near opposite. She kept things neat and orderly, always careful to have her work done on time. He enjoyed interacting with the both of them, as Soul was a fun friend that helped Kid in sports and would accompany him to the skate park, while Maka helped him study and would discuss books with him.

The only problems occurred when all three were together.

Soul and Maka made a cute couple; Kid could give them that much. It was obvious in their daily actions how much they loved each other, and Kid was happy for them. But whenever Soul and Maka were in the same room, their attention was constantly seized by each other. Kid found himself playing the cliché roll of a "third wheel," or the "extra friend." He knew they meant well, but he found it difficult to interact with either of them when they were so absorbed in each other.

However, Maka gradually began to notice the contrast between Kid when he was solely with her, and Kid when he was with both her and Soul.

"Do you think he's lonely?" She asked Soul one night. They sat in a cold corner of the McDonald's on campus as they waited for Kid to arrive.

Soul shrugged. "I don't see why he would be. He hangs out with us all the time," He said, sipping his soda.

Maka sighed. "But I think that we haven't been paying enough attention to him," She argued. "Maybe he feels like a third wheel."

"He needs to get a girlfriend," Remarked Soul casually, but Maka's face lit up at his words.

"That's perfect, Soul!"

Soul glanced over at her. He had spoken so absentmindedly, he couldn't even remember what he had said. "What is?" He asked dumbly.

Maka beamed at him. "We should get Kid a girlfriend!"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're thinking straight? This isn't like you."

The blonde shot him a small glare. "Of course I'm thinking straight. It's just that this is a golden opportunity," She said. "My friend Crona's said that she wants a boyfriend, and…"

"Wait, Crona?" Soul cut her off. "Crona the Frightened Freshman? The Terrified Teenager? You know the nicknames that girl has; she's a nervous wreck," He stated. "Not to mention that she's the daughter of that creepy nurse. What kind of doctor breeds snakes?!"

"So she has her problems," Maka brushed him off, "Everyone does. She needs someone strong to stay by her side and protect her from getting teased, and Kid's that type of gentleman."

"Kid's also OCD," Soul rolled his eyes. "Let's pair up the two anxiety-driven freaks, shall we?"

Maka slapped his hand a little. "Stop that," She grumbled. "I'm just saying that we should take them with us on at least one date. A double-date would be a nice environment to get them used to each other without the pressures of being alone or that awkward silence."

Soul sighed. "Whatever. Let's just not tell them we're hooking them up, in case they turn chicken," He said. "But I guess we can take them on our date Friday. Is that a deal?"

Maka nodded. "Deal," She smiled. To Soul's pleasure, he found that Maka didn't mind sealing deals with a kiss.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Soul swiftly pulled away from his girlfriend to look up at Kid, who had just slid into the other side of the booth.

"No," Soul replied quickly. "We were just talking."

Kid sighed a little. "All right," He mumbled. Soul tilted his head. Now that he was looking for it, Kid did seem to be less cheery than normal. He wasn't a bastion of joy to begin with, but his actions at that moment seemed to portray loneliness.

"Hey, Kid," He began slowly, "Maka and I are thinking of going to dinner on Friday before seeing a movie. You wanna come?"

Kid put on a friendly, but fake, smile. "Oh. Of course," He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

" _Man, he really doesn't like it when we're together,_ " Thought Soul to himself.

* * *

"I don't know how to deal with this," Murmured Crona, fiddling with the hem of her black shirt. Maka smiled comfortingly at her passenger in the rear window.

"It'll be fine," She reassured her. "We're just going out for fried chicken and then seeing a movie."

Crona nodded, but she was still tense as she looked out the car window at the boys' dorms. "There's Soul," She said quietly as Maka's boyfriend came into view. She became perplexed, however, when a raven-haired boy followed him. "Who's that?" She asked softly. "Is that… Kid Morte?"

Maka glanced back at Crona for her friend's reaction. She seemed more confused than infatuated, but the blonde was sure that she would fall for him as soon as he sat next to her. Kid was the campus heartthrob, after all. Every girl in college knew he was good-looking, and even Crona had mentioned before that he was cute.

"Yep," Maka said. "He's Soul's roommate. He's coming too."

When Crona stiffened slightly and bright red blush began blossoming upon her cheeks, Maka knew she had hit home.

"Hey guys," Soul said as he slid into the passenger seat and exchanged a kiss with the driver. Crona blushed even more at this action, and she quickly turned away when Kid poked his head inside the back door only to discover another traveler.

"Hello there," He said. He looked up at the driver's seat as he sat next to Crona. "Who's this?" He asked.

Maka didn't turn around as she started her car and pulled out of parking space. "Kid, meet Crona. She's a good friend of mine," She said, winking at Soul. "Crona, meet Kid."

Crona's eyes darted up to Kid's face, but then quickly zipped away again. "H-hi," She stuttered, "Kid."

Kid nodded once, having already said hello. He blinked, watching the timid girl separated from him by a single space in the backseat. Her pink hair was choppy and asymmetrical, which irritated him slightly. She fidgeted a little, her hands in her lap. Her black and baggy sweater had a large neckline that exposed some of her pale shoulders. The oversized garment came down over most of her hips, which extended down into her blue stonewashed skinny jeans.

Crona continuously stole glances at the man beside her. Kid wore a simple black t-shirt with a monochromatic candy skull on the front of it, and black jeans. She noticed that he wore identical watches on each wrist.

"May I fix your hair?"

Crona whipped around to Kid after he suddenly broke the silence, her face the definition of flabbergasted. "Um… What?" She stammered.

Kid's stoic gaze didn't waver. "May I fix your hair?" He repeated. "With a few bobby pins, I can fashion it symmetrically."

Crona stared at him. "I… Guess?" She said slowly. A bit of her nervousness crumbled when she saw Kid smile at her words.

"Thank you," He said, unbuckling for the briefest of moments to slide into the seat next Crona before securing himself once more. "I'm sure that you'll relax more after sporting a symmetrical hairstyle."

Crona smiled a tiny bit as well. "If you say so," She spoke. She reached a hand into one of her pockets and pulled out a clump of bobby pins. "I keep carrying these around, in case I need to keep my bangs from my eyes," She explained.

Kid's eyes widened. "Crona, you're perfect," He suddenly whispered. A fierce blush lit up her face, but Kid barely seemed to notice as he started running his fingers through her hair. Crona's blush only intensified at that action, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the sensation it produced.

"Such preparedness," Kid marveled, styling her hair. "No other girl I've met has been this ready and accepting of my offer to correct their hair."

Crona took a deep breath, trying to push down the redness in her face. Despite the fact that Kid had evidently said she was perfect simply because of the fact that she carried bobby pins in her pocket, it was still a compliment from a boy that made her heart race.

"There," Kid spoke after a minute, directly following the moment that Crona had finally managed to relax. "Absolutely perfect."

The pink-haired girl blushed once again, but just when she thought more blood couldn't rush to her face, Kid placed his hand on the side of her face and turned her to face him.

"Beautiful symmetry from the front, just as I planned," He spoke. His attention was focused on her hair, but Crona had to remind herself that she wasn't daring enough to lean forward, even if their faces were already that close together. "Thank you for being so compliant. Now, you look stunning," He said, his gentle smile filled with wonder.

Stealing the occasional glance at the back seat, Soul shot Maka a subtle thumbs-up. The blonde grinned; it wouldn't have taken a science major to see the chemistry working between her friends.

* * *

As the night wore on, even Maka marveled about how well the two hit it off. Kid's gentlemanly nature resulted in his treating Crona like near royalty, and Crona was one of the first people Maka had met that willingly catered to Kid's OCD and his fixation with aesthetics. They talked all through dinner, almost entirely ignoring Soul and Maka, and the blonde was almost certain that she saw Crona cling to Kid's arm during a suspenseful portion of the movie that followed.

The two chatted away during the drive home, after Crona had opened up a bit to Kid.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," Maka said, parking against the curb in front of a two-story house in town. The architecture was gothic and, to Kid's delight, symmetrical. "But this is Crona's stop."

Kid and Crona's faces both fell simultaneously. Abruptly, hope lit up once more in Crona's navy-blue eyes. "Can Kid come inside for a minute?" She asked. "We won't be long, and then you can drive him home. If we're too long, then I'll drive him."

Maka frowned. "But you hate driving at night," She argued.

Crona looked down at her lap. "I can get over it for one night," She mumbled.

Kid watched her, wondering why she wanted him to come in. "If you don't mind, Soul and Maka," He said, "I would be okay with stepping in for a moment."

Maka sat there for a few seconds, weighing her options. Soul was rapidly shaking his head "no" and pointing to his watch, but Maka sighed. "Fine," She said, switching the car off. Soul groaned.

"I wanna get to bed," He grumbled. "Don't wanna stay late here."

Maka punched him in the arm. "We'll wait here, guys," She said.

Crona, intimidated by her friend's sudden act of violence, quickly opened her door and stepped outside.

"Oh, and Kid?" Maka turned to the raven-haired boy before he followed her. Putting on a deceptively sweet smile, she declared, "You hurt Crona in any way and I'll gouge out your eyes so you can't look at a girl ever again," She said. "Are we clear?"

Kid's pupils had dilated into petrified dots within his irises. "Yes, ma'am," He said quickly, before escaping the car just as fast.

Crona tilted her head to the side in confusion as Kid bolted up the sidewalk and rushed in the door as soon as she held it open.

Brief moment of hysteria over, Kid took a deep breath within the hallway. Crona closed the door softly behind her. "I just wanted to show you something I'm proud of," She smiled a little. "You can sit in the living room while you wait."

Kid nodded, making his way into the living room.

"I'll be right back," Promised Crona before she began making her way up the stairs. Kid smiled as he sat down on a couch.

"All right," He smiled. He started to look around the room, but to his horror he discovered that despite the symmetry of the exterior, the inside of Crona' home was in hideous disarray. At least, it was by Kid's standards. He tensed, choosing to direct his attention towards his lap. He was focusing hard enough on the symmetry of his watches that he didn't notice Crona had returned until she spoke.

"I brought him," She said, smiling. Kid looked up, confused, but suddenly ice-cold terror pulsed through his every vein.

Crona still smiled at him, looking as cheery as she did before, but Kid's wide eyes were directed at the black-and-white striped snake she held in her hands.

"His name's Ragnarok," She said, still stepping forward. Kid wanted to scream at her to _stop getting closer and stop bringing that demon towards me_ , but his throat had gone dry. "He's a California King snake. Mom breeds them and sells them, but she let me keep him," She said as she held the monstrosity out to him. "You want to pet him? He almost feels like silk."

The next thing Kid knew, he was on his back on the couch.

"Breathe. Slowly," Spoke a commanding female voice. Kid blinked as the world came into focus.

"Answer me as clearly as you can," The voice continued, and Kid turned his head to face the source. It seemed to be a woman in her early thirties, with short blonde hair and eyes of cold gold. "Do you pass out often?"

Kid shook his head, but the motion caused the world to swirl.

"Have you had any heart-related issues in the past?"

"No," Kid said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You passed out," The blonde said curtly. "You were out for a good thirty seconds. Luckily I was within screaming distance in the back room," She muttered, sarcasm evident in her voice as she stood up from her kneeled position next to the couch. "Any idea what caused this, then?"

Kid replayed his last memories before he had lost consciousness. "Well, Crona brought me her…" He paused and gulped, "S-snake, and…"

"Don't tell me you passed out because of ophidiophobia," Groaned the blonde. Confusion entered Kid's face. "Come again?"

The woman glared at him. "Fear of snakes," She muttered, before strutting back towards a door near the rear of the room. "Take some aspirin soon. Crona dating someone with ophidiophobia. Of all the stupid…" The sound of Medusa's voice faded into silence as she closed the door behind herself.

At that moment, Crona came running down the stairs. "Kid!" She exclaimed quickly. "I'm really sorry! I thought that maybe Ragnarok made you pass out for some reason, so I shouted for Mom's help before running back to my room to put him away…" She trailed off. "I'm really sorry."

Kid sighed. "No, it's all right," He murmured. "It's just one of those childhood memories that sticks with you and becomes an irrational fear. Not a big deal," He said.

Crona frowned. "What happened?" She asked softly, sitting next to him.

Kid flinched a little. "We… Mom, Dad, and I… We were on vacation in Africa. We traveled a lot," He explained. "But… Mom got bit by a snake, and we couldn't get the antivenin for her," He spoke. "It… It stuck with me. I know that you wouldn't have a pet that would kill someone, but still…" He stopped, his hands holding each other in his lap. Without warning, a thin hand reached over and placed itself on his.

"I'm sorry," Whispered Crona. "I didn't realize. I… I'm sorry," She repeated.

Kid forced a smile. "Don't worry. I can endure for you, dear," He said. Only after a moment of silence did Kid realize what he had said, and then his face went beet red. Crona's skin color began to rival that of a tomato.

"I m-mean-!" Kid stammered. "Um! I… What I think I'm trying to say," He cleared his throat, "Is that… I really enjoyed tonight. And… I wouldn't mind going on more dates with you. I'd enjoy it, in fact. And if I need to learn to like your… _Pet_ ," He spoke carefully, "To understand you more, then I can do that too."

Crona's eyes widened as she turned her face upward to look into Kid's golden irises.

"I suppose I mean that I would like to be your boyfriend, Crona," Kid added. "If it's all right with you, that is."

Crona blinked at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. Numbly, she slowly nodded, and Kid let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding in.

Maka glanced out the car window at the house. "I can't see them," She grumbled. "I'm pretty sure I heard Crona scream earlier. You heard it, didn't you? If Kid hurt her," She growled, leaving her threat open as she clenched her fist.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Soul muttered. His earbuds were in his ears, sending loud music directly into his brain while his eyes were closed.

"There they are!" Maka suddenly exclaimed, jolting her boyfriend from half-sleep. "They're… Wait, they're holding hands?"

Needless to say, Maka's idea of hooking up Kid and Crona was a success, and the double-dates the two couples shared became some of Kid's favorite occurrences.


	3. Rain

**I'm having fun with this. Stressing myself out, but having fun. This week is just fluff-filled. Don't worry, there's angst in the next one. (Hehheh… Angst…)**

 **Ignore the rantings of this demented author that doesn't own Soul Eater. Rate and Review instead!**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 3: Kirona Week Day 4, Rain**

* * *

 _Description: Someone's been leaving love notes in Kid's locker. Kid can't figure out who it is, and still hasn't found the answer when Crona shows up on his front step in the pouring rain, entirely drenched and without her room key._

* * *

Another slip of paper fluttered out of Kid's locker, falling gracefully and silently to the floor. The young Reaper sighed as he watched it, and bent down to pick it up. He was silent for a moment after he stood up straight once more. As he read the paper's context, his nonchalant expression didn't waver, but he felt warmth spread into his cheeks as he read the most recent of many love poems that had been anonymously placed in his locker.

"… Liz?" He spoke slowly, as his weapon to his right turned to him.

"What is it, Kid?" She asked.

Kid faced her, holding the notebook-sized paper between his forefinger and thumb. "Is it possible, do you think, to fall in love with someone with whom you've never met?" He said idly.

Liz stared at him, but then she suddenly began giggling. "Don't tell me my meister's got a celebrity crush?" She taunted. "Or is she fictional?"

Kid narrowed his eyes at her. "No," He muttered firmly, "I do not have a celebrity crush."

Liz frowned a little. "Really? That means I still don't have anyone I can relate to…" She sighed.

Kid rolled his eyes slightly. "Well, I'm going to assume that neither a celebrity nor a fictional character placed this note in my locker," He began, but Liz suddenly snatched the paper from his hands. Her blue eyes scanned the poem quickly. Kid turned back to continue his task of grabbing his books from his locker while maintaining its symmetry.

"Wow…" Liz said after a minute, prompting Kid to direct his attention towards her once more, "Whoever it is, they're infatuated with you. I mean, most of the poem is asking why only autumn is called 'fall' because different things fall all year, but then it starts talking about falling rain, and then take these last few lines: 'Like the rain, I fall like liquid melancholy to you, throughout the year, every year. I am the rain, for you accept me but do not cherish me. I am the rain, for in all seasons I have fallen for you.' That's deep, Kid!" She exclaimed.

Kid nodded. "I understand that," He said, and Liz noticed that his pale complexion had reddened a bit as she read the emotional poetry. "That's why I'm confused. In simply reading her poems, I feel as if I understand a lot about… Whoever this is," He told her. "And the words are beautiful. So this is why I was asking if it was possible to fall in love with someone you've never met. I don't know who this smitten poet is, but…" He paused. Liz waited a moment for him to continue. Her meister slowly spoke again, softly; "But… I believe I am in love with her."

Liz swooned. "Awwww!" She beamed. "That's so cute! A couple that who have never met and never spoke, yet they're head-over-heels for each other!"

Kid shot her a small glare. "I'm not head-over-heels," He insisted. "I'm just… Curious. Though I will admit I admire her."

Liz chuckled. "You just said you were in love."

"Well that doesn't mean I'm head-over-heels," Kid retorted. "I don't get head-over-heels."

"How do you know? You've never been head-over-heels before."

"That's how I know it doesn't happen to me."

Liz groaned a little in exasperation. "At any rate, we need to figure out who this mystery girl is."

Kid frowned a little. "That task would be near impossible," He muttered. "I only put my bags in my locker before and after sparring class, which is the period directly lunch. The timeframe that leaves is immense," He pointed out.

Liz crossed her arms and breathed a sigh. "The only other thing I can think of is surveillance cameras around your locker, but that's too much effort and too much money," She shrugged.

Kid felt his heart sink a bit. He already knew how hopeless it would be to try and find his mystery lover, but he genuinely wanted to find her then. He could only hope she'd confess to him in person someday, and soon.

"Hiya, guys!"

Kid and Liz both whipped around as Patty walked up to them, her arms entirely full of small bagged snacks and candy bars. She dropped some as she walked, so Black*Star was trailing her like a hungry goose.

"I bought out the vending machine!" Grinned the blonde.

"PATTY!" Liz and Kid both screamed simultaneously.

* * *

Kid glowered slightly. "Rain. Darn," He mumbled to himself as he watched the other students mill outside into the volley after school let out. "I would've hoped it had stopped by now."

"Just be grateful we're getting rain in the desert, Kid," Liz told him, stepping outside without an umbrella. "Warm rain in the summer feels good, you know? It's refreshing."

"It's raining, it's pouring!" Patty sang as she splashed in puddles in front of the Academy. "The old man is snoring!"

Kid opened his black umbrella, which was emblazoned with Lord Death's insignia. "At any rate, we'd better be going home," He stated while he looked up at the sky. "By the looks of those clouds, I don't think the weather will be letting up until tomorrow, at least."

Patty splashed in every single puddle possible on the way back to their mansion, but true to Kid's assumption, the rain only intensified as the day wore on. By the time Kid began setting out the tableware for dinner, it was coming down in sheets.

"Do you hear that?" Liz asked as she spooned spaghetti out of the bowl and onto their plates.

Kid straightened up, listening intently for a moment, but then went back to his work. "Hear what?" He replied.

Liz frowned a little. "Sounds like knocking."

Kid shrugged. "It's probably just the rain, Liz," He said.

His elder partner watched him for a moment, but then raised an eyebrow. "Why does it take you so long to set the table?"

Kid looked up at her pointedly. "Symmetry," He said simply, but then returned to his work. Liz rolled her eyes, carrying the pot back into the kitchen.

The young Reaper stepped back after a moment, admiring his work.

"Perfect," He smiled. "Now, time to wash up."

To walk from the kitchen to the bathroom, Kid had to pass a windowed wall. He paused in his walk, stopping to gaze at the downpour.

" _I am the rain, for you accept me but do not cherish me._ "

Kid's brow furrowed, and he turned away from the darkened glass as the thought of his anonymous love poem surfaced again. He started to walk once more, but then he heard it.

Knocking.

With the cliché gradual jerkiness that's frequent to horror movies, Kid turned around to face the window once more. Just then, lightning flashed at the opportune moment to illuminate the evanescent face outside the pane.

Kid jumped and cried out in shock, and the face near the window jumped back as well. The dark-haired teen's heart pounded in his ears for a minute, but then the fright rapidly drained from his face as realization came to him.

" _Hold on… Was that Crona?_ " He thought, stepping towards the window once more. He squinted, peering into the dismal deluge, when the sky lit up with lightning once more, and Crona's shape was clearly defined as standing next to the mansion.

"Can I come in?!" Her plea could barely be heard over the rain and through the glass pane. Kid stared incredulously for a moment, but then he swiftly nodded.

"Go to the front door!" He called, pointing to the general direction of the entrance. Crona nodded, and began running towards the front of the house. Kid stiffened slightly, worried that she'd trip on the slick grass as he hurried to the doors himself.

Kid flung the doors open as soon as he reached them, but Crona's long stride had beat him. She rushed in immediately, shivering.

"T-thanks," She stuttered. Kid nodded.

"Of course," He said. His eyes scanned the witch's daughter, taking in her sodden appearance. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her small frame for warmth, and her dress appeared to be soaked through. Her pink hair, that typically had a slight curl to it at the edges, was entirely straight and sleek from the rain.

Kid sighed a little, "Let's get you warmed and dried. All right?"

Crona nodded once, followed by a miniscule sneeze. Kid couldn't help but smile; her sneeze was one of those dainty, high-pitched ones that made her sound slightly like a squeaking otter.

" _Cute_ ," He said to himself, but his eyes widened suddenly. He quickly dismissed the thought, and set his hand on Crona's shoulder.

"We have bath towels that you may use, and I'm sure that Patty or Liz has some clothes you can borrow. Of course, Patty would be closer to your size," He smiled kindly.

"S-sure," She stammered, as Kid began to lead her to Patty's room. However, he stopped immediately after taking a mere two steps. Kid sighed, glancing down at Crona's boots. He had heard distinct squelching sounds as she walked.

"Perhaps it's best if you take off your shoes and socks first," He said. Crona looked down at her boots as well, and then nodded again. She bent down, pulling her garments off her feet until they were bare. Kid noticed that her toes were wrinkled, as if they had been wet for a while.

"How long have you been out in the rain?" Kid asked as he watched Crona remove her socks. They were a new pair that Maka had gotten her: pink with white cat designs.

The pink-haired teen stopped for a minute as she thought, with one sock off and the other still on. "I think… Maybe two hours?" She said.

Kid's eyes widened. "Two hours?!" He repeated, shocked. "Why were you out in the rain for _two hours_?!"

Crona stiffened a little under his raised voice, but replied, "Well… I went out to get donuts, because Ragnarok was hungry, and we ended up staying at the donut shop for a while because Ox and Harvar were there, but I don't have an umbrella and when we left it was pouring, and on the way back to the DWMA, I slipped on the sidewalk, and my school and room key fell out of my hand, since I don't have pockets, and it fell down a sewer grate," She said sheepishly. "I tried to go to Maka's, because her apartment was closest, but I got all the way there just to remember that they were on a mission," She sighed. "I didn't want to go to Black*Star's, because he's loud, and Miss Marie lives on the other side of town, so I was wondering if I could come here and ask for a key to the DWMA," She finished.

Kid crossed his arms. "Absolutely not," He said firmly, causing Crona's eyes to widen.

"What? But… Why?" She murmured. "I need to get home…"

Kid kneeled down in front of her do that they were eye-level. "Listen here, Crona. I'm not letting you go back outside in that apocalypse-worthy monsoon. You can come with me to school tomorrow, but you will dry up here, eat a warm supper, and stay the night tonight. Am I clear?" He practically snapped.

Crona stared at Kid, started that he was demanding she accept his hospitality.

"Um… Uh…" Her mouth moved incomprehensibly. "Uh… Sure?" She spoke tentatively, but Kid seemed to be satisfied as he stood.

"Very well then," He spoke, offering her his hand. Crona gulped once, and then slowly took the young Reaper's strong hand in her own spindly fingers. Kid smiled as he pulled her upward.

"Now, you'd best get into a change of clothes," He said, "Then we'll eat. Liz made spaghetti."

Crona's eyes widened. "I like spaghetti," She said softly, to which Kid chuckled.

"Then we'd better get you ready for dinner quickly," He smiled.

* * *

Supper found Crona dressed in a pair of denim capris that went to her mid-calf, and a yellow shirt that read "Central Park ZOO NY" in green letters with an accompanying giraffe illustration that Patty had lent her. The Thompson sisters were initially as surprised as Kid to hear that Crona had been trying to get in their house in the downpour, but Liz remarked later, "I told you I heard knocking." Even so, she wasn't thrilled about the fact that there wouldn't be leftovers because she had to make two new plates for Crona and Ragnarok.

Kid retired to the living room once again after dinner, only to find Crona sitting in his armchair. She didn't seem to notice him, her dark navy blue eyes captivated with the patterns the falling rain was making on the windowpane. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs, with her tiny toes curled up and gripping the chair's leather. The young Reaper watched her for a moment, and he noticed that her lips were moving slightly, as if she was softly talking to herself, but she couldn't be heard. The only sounds detectable were the gentle clanks of the grandfather clock positioned between the two black leather recliners, the pattering of the rain, and the noises produced by Patty and Liz's videogame in the next room.

Gradually, Kid stepped towards her. His shoes made next to no sound on the plush carpet, and Crona didn't seem to notice him, even as he stood next to her. Only then could her words be understood, and shock nearly overcame Kid when he heard her.

"Like the rain, I fall like liquid melancholy to you, throughout the year, every year. I am the rain, for you accept me but do not-!" She stopped abruptly, and Kid observed that she froze up as she stared into the window, and in that moment Kid saw that his image was reflected in the glass.

Crona whipped around, staring at Kid with wide and horror-stricken eyes. "H-how long have y-you been there?!" She exclaimed, shaking.

Kid was still trying to recover from his own astonishment, but he kept the strong emotion under the surface. "Not that long," He assured her. "But I do wonder," He said slowly, "Where you heard that poem."

Crona gulped, her forehead covered with sweat in her anxiety. "Uh… Well, I, uh… I r-read it," She spoke, averting her eyes from Kid's truth-discerning gaze.

"Oh? And where did you read it?" He asked. Crona didn't really seem like the type to snoop through someone's possessions. Besides, he had had the note in his pocket all day. He checked it, just to make sure she hadn't pickpocketed him or anything, and the paper was still there. The notion that Crona would pickpocket anyone seemed rather ridiculous, anyway. So had his admirer copied the poem from a book? There was only one other explanation, but it seemed unlikely.

Crona's lithe fingers played with her toes in nervousness. "On a… A piece of paper," She admitted quietly.

Kid stared at her; that settled it. Once the impossible is ruled out, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. So said Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and the same applied to Kid at that moment. There was only one girl that actually lived at the DWMA, which would enable her to sneak love letters into Kid's locker before anyone arrived.

"Did you write it?" He asked. He was absolutely sure he already knew the answer, and he continued to marvel at it.

Crona glanced up at him, but then she buried her face in her knees. She nodded, her pink hair rubbing against her shorts.

Kid continued to stare at her. Suddenly, he understood what he had been shown.

Through her poems, Crona had shown Kid her soul. It wasn't like Soul Perception, where one could see a soul's outward appearance. Crona had revealed to him what was on the inside. Every poem she wrote said something about her; what she wondered about, what made her marvel, what she was scared of, what she liked, and small milliseconds of joy in her otherwise bleak past.

But all of her poems, despite the variety of topics, carried a common theme: Kid. They all ended with him, relating something about herself to her adoration for the young Reaper. Every paper ended with him, and how she felt about him. Her world revolved around him, and he had never noticed before.

Kid slowly smiled; Crona had displayed that she was as beautiful on the inside as she was adorable on the outside.

"Crona," Kid finally spoke. The pink-haired meister turned her face so that one of her eyes was revealed, looking towards him. "I'd like to thank you for those poems. I truly enjoyed every word of them," He beamed.

Crona blinked once, staring at him in surprise. "You…" She said softly, unhurriedly uncurling herself, "You… Liked them?"

Kid nodded. "Of course. They were wonderful. Every single one of them," He told her.

Crona tilted her head. "All twenty-six of them?"

Kid smiled tenderly. "All twenty-six," He swore. "So I'd like to give you a thank-you gift."

Navy blue eyes blinked up at him. "Really?"

Kid nodded once more. "Yes. But you have to close your eyes," He told her. "I promise that it'll be a good surprise."

Crona looked concerned for a moment, but then she closed her eyes. "Ready… I guess," She said softly. Kid smiled, leaning towards her. He could feel her breath as his face came close to hers.

His boldness threatened to leave him for a second. What if she didn't like it? What if it made her scared? He almost backed away, but then he shook his head. Resolve filled his eyes, and he suddenly pressed forward.

Crona stiffened, but to Kid's surprise, she relaxed again within moments. Her lips were soft, and Kid did his best to keep the kiss chaste as to not intimidate her, despite the temptation to press further into those delicate lips.

Kid pulled away after a few seconds, gazing with half-lidded eyes into Crona's deep pupils. The pink-haired meister stared right back.

"I…" She spoke after a minute, "Do you have… A pen and some paper?"

Kid blinked; that wasn't the reaction he expected. "… Yes," He drawled, "But why?"

Crona's irises became shifty once more. "I n-need to write more poems," She confessed, "So… So I can be thanked again."

Kid watched her with wide eyes for another moment, but then he smiled. "Of course," He smiled, chuckling inwardly.

Kid had fallen in love with his mystery poet before he knew who she was. But now that he knew her identity, he loved her even more.


	4. Immortal

**I skipped a chapter again X3 Go look for my drawing for Day 5 (The Sun and the Moon) on deviantART or tumblr. (URLS TotalGamer98 and cronashy-absentia, respectively.)**

 **Time for some good old-fashioned angst. Funfunfun. Includes implied character death. I don't own Soul Eater, though. Although I hereby lay claim to the year 2532. You hear that, world? 517 years from now, I want it noted that Cronashy-absentia is the owner of the year 2532. (Because that may or may not be when this fic's set…) I might write a sequel to this one. Tell me what you think!**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 4: Kirona Week Day 6, Immortal**

* * *

 _Description: Everything comes with a price, especially immortality. Kid realizes this the hard way, after hundreds of years of life as the Grim Reaper. He's alone except for one other, but even her ageless life is in danger. Kid will do anything he can to save her, but does immortality even exist? (Kid's POV)_

* * *

Constant.

It's a word I greatly enjoy. It signifies sameness, uniformity, and implies that what has been will always be. In my younger days, I obsessed over constants. I did everything in my power to preserve them, and to make sure that that piece of my life would remain the same forever.

That was before I became the Lord of Death.

Upon reaching my full power, my father ceased to exist. Only one Shinigami with all three Sanzu lines connected can live at a time, I discovered. He had never told me this.

Suddenly, my main constant was gone. Dad was supposed to exist forever. He had lived for nearly a millennium. He couldn't just… _leave_. He wasn't gone; there had to be a way to bring him back. But no matter who I pleaded with, or what I sought for in books, there was no reversing it. I couldn't bring Dad back.

It was then when I realized that there were no constants. There was never going to be. Everything crumbled and faded around me. Even mortal lives were little more than specks of dust, small and easily wiped away. Everyone I knew and loved passed on with time.

Except one.

"I came to talk about Crona," I tell the woman in front of me. The doctor's green eyes flick upwards towards me, and she repositions her glasses so that they sit better on her nose.

"What seems to be the problem, Lord Death?" She asks me.

My clammy hands threaten to reveal my apprehension, so I tuck them in my robe as to not show them. "She's been spacing out a lot lately," I say.

The doctor raises an eyebrow. "Define 'lately,'" She requests. My golden gaze directs itself at the floor.

"Ten years," I admit. It wasn't a long amount of time for us, anyway.

The doctor and I seem to be having some sort of contest. Something like "who can stay stoic and professional the longest."

"Describe her symptoms in their entirety," She says. "If you please."

I nod, facing her once more. "Staring ten years ago, she would sometimes simply stop whatever she was doing and stare blankly into space," I recount. "It usually wouldn't happen if she was engaged in something. But more recently, she began getting an empty look in her eyes in conversation and in activities. Even more recently, she started losing herself during the episodes."

I pause, but the doctor presses on.

"Please explain."

I cough to clear my throat; it's difficult to talk about what's happening to my dear one. "Well, take last year, for example," I begin. "She was carrying a platter with tea on it for the two of us, when she suddenly froze up and dropped the platter. The mess was nauseating, and she cut her foot on the glass from the teacups," I end in a murmur. "She only came to her senses when she started bleeding."

I notice that the doctor's taking notes. "Any other occurrences of a similar or more intense situation, Lord Death?"

I finally release a sigh. "Yes, actually," I utter softly. "The reason I decided to come here today is because of something that happened yesterday."

I stop again, and the doctor nods her head for me to continue. I struggle to keep myself from trembling; I'm still shaken from what Crona had done.

"Yesterday," I continue, "I got home from the Academy, like always," I say. "Then I went into the kitchen, where Crona looked like she had been in the middle of cooking dinner, but she was simply staring at the fire on the stovetop with blank eyes. When I saw her reach towards the flame, as if to touch it, I leaped forward, wrapping my arms tightly around her to pull her away from it." I gulp, fighting down my lingering fear. "She… She screamed at me. Struggled. Hit me. It was the first time she had uttered a sound during one of her… Episodes," I chose my words carefully. "But I held her down. She calmed down after about two minutes of this, but she hasn't spoken to me since then," I finish.

The doctor takes a few more notes before meeting my gaze once more. "And this is your wife we're talking about? Crona?"

I nod, and she goes on. "As the stories go, you took her as your wife hundreds of years ago, after it was revealed that she had a witch's soul. She was therefore practically ageless once she reached her early twenties, but she's never been able to use magic. Is that correct?"

I tense a little. "I would've married her anyway, even if she wasn't ageless," I mumble. "I love her."

"Of course, of course," She replies, and I shoot her a small glare in response to her evident sarcasm. She turns back to her notes, looking over them briefly. "In a normal patient with a history of slight madness, I would blame hormones and tell you that you're probably going to be a father very soon," She states, putting her notes down to look me in the eye once again. "But she's not normal. Neither is a time period of ten years. Besides, you've never had children, if my history texts are correct, which probably indicates that a witch and a Reaper aren't capable of it together. So I can only come up with one explanation here," She sighs, crossing her arms. Her next words felt as if they pierced through my entire body.

"I'm afraid that Crona's going mad."

Immediately I enter denial. My hands slam down on the table. "That's preposterous!" I shout. "Why would Crona go mad?! She has absolutely no influence, and these aren't even the symptoms of a madwoman!"

The doctor watches me jadedly. "Lord Death, if you would please calm down," She chides monotonously. "What I believe to be taking place is that her genetically coded witch's madness has been suppressed her whole life, perhaps subconsciously, but now that battle has risen to the surface. It's occurring randomly and slowly, but it's making attacks on her sanity. When she freezes up, that's when she's fighting it."

I take deep breaths to try and bring myself down to a level temperament. "She's never told me that she's struggling," I hiss.

"She probably doesn't want to worry you," She replies. "I suggest you go home and confront her. She may open up if you bring up the topic. But I will warn you," Her gaze suddenly becomes piteous, "You may postpone the inevitable, but you can't prevent it. That madness will degrade her until there's nothing left," She murmurs.

I narrow my eyes at her. "I'm the Grim Reaper," I growl. My eyes literally glow with ferocity, and she shies back. "I am the most powerful being in this _universe_. I _will_ save Crona," I snap. I promptly storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

No one intercepts me as I travel back home, possibly due to the rage radiating off of me, but my tension eases gradually as I think of addressing Crona. I don't want to be harsh when talking to her, especially in her current state.

I stop in front of Gallows Mansion, and I take a deep breath as I face the door. This mansion and the DWMA are two buildings that have seemingly remained the same throughout these many years. But despite their outward appearance, everything has changed for me. The people that were within those walls have come and gone. The excited voices that used to fill my mansion are gone. The friends that used to greet me at the Academy's door are gone. Even Ragnarok's soul faded out after many years.

For this reason, I am immensely glad that I still have Crona. But there are some voids that a single person, no matter how wonderful, can't fill on their own. Moreover, if she were to go mad…

I shudder. I couldn't bear losing anyone else. With a deep breath, I push open the door.

"Crona?" I call. The mansion's dark. No one replies. My heart begins pounding in my chest, and panic rises within my soul. "Crona!" I call louder as I ascend the stairs. "Crona, where are you?" I begin running. All I can hear are my beating heart, my ragged breathing, and the sound of my shoes against the floor.

I throw open our bedroom door, eyes wide with panic. "Crona!" I shout. However, I relax almost instantaneously when I notice my wife curled up in a corner of the dark room. "Crona," I repeat, softer and with a sigh, "You shouldn't be sitting here in the dark like this. It worries me," I smile a little, reaching over to flip the light switch next to the door.

Without warning, something whips from Crona's corner and wraps itself around my wrist, preventing it from moving. My eyes widen once more as I cry out in pain. I look down, and notice my own blood dripping from the small thorns on what seems to be a dark black vine. I whip around to Crona, and as I do so, she slowly picks her head up.

Her eyes are grey and dull, and her pupils have dilated. A grin begins to split her face as she stares at me.

More vines abruptly burst from her back, swirling in an ominous dance. I stiffen; it's black blood.

The vines shoot towards me. With the first one still holding my wrist, and with my feet still frozen to the floor in shock, they quickly seize me, wrapping around my entire body. Still more come, drawing blood wherever the razor-sharp thorns fall. I gasp in pain as my body is lifted from the ground by the black blood vines.

"Crona, stop this!" I yell. One of the vines wraps around my neck. With a jolt, I realize that she's hanging me. "You're hurting me! Stop! Please!" The vine tightens, and I feel the others loosen. Utter terror grips my entire being.

"CRONA!" I scream.

All of a sudden, the vines stop. The one is no longer squeezing my neck, and the others aren't falling away. Everything is silent and motionless until, delicately, I'm lowered to the ground.

"Crona?" I whisper, my hand coming up to rub my neck where the thorns injected into my skin. I try to slow my breathing while the vines recess into Crona's back. She has her head turned downwards again, but she's shaking.

I tentatively stop towards her. Nothing attacks me, so I tread further. I continue to take these gradual steps until I reach her, and then I kneel down next to her. "Are you all right, my dear?" I murmur.

Crona's shaking stops for the smallest of moments, but then it resumes once more, and she moves her head back and forth once. I frown, but her words surprise me.

"I… I'm g-going mad, a-aren't I?"

I blink in shock. This is the first time I've heard her stutter in decades. Despite this, my shoulders sag as I reply. "Yes. I went to the doctor today and told her what has been happening to you," I confess. She curls up a bit tighter. "She said that there was madness in your soul that had been suppressed all this time, but it's getting stronger."

" _It's like a cancer_ ," I think to myself.

She sniffs. "I-I'm sorry, K-kid," She whimpers. I wrap my arms around her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I tell her. "You couldn't control what you did. I'm proud of you for fighting it all this time."

I feel her body shudder. "B-but I c-can't fight it for m-much longer," She snivels. "It'll overtake m-me soon, Kid. I k-know it."

I sigh into her pastel-colored hair. "I know," I tell her.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Only our breathing and Crona's muffled sobs break the utter quiet as I wrack my brain for ways to help her. I know my Crona. She would sooner let the madness kill her than overtake her. She would keep fighting until the inner battle destroyed her very soul. It was inevitable; she was going to die soon, and I could do nothing but prolong her suffering. She'd leave, and I'd be left entirely alone. I would rather kill myself to go with her than have that happen, but the world needs a Grim Reaper to govern it and maintain balance. It would be selfish to commit suicide just because my true love left me.

A thought quickly strikes me. A bargain. A gamble, but a bargain.

"Crona," I begin once more. "What if I create a fragment?"

She shifts a little. "A fragment?" She repeats. I nod, my head against hers, so she feels my motions without looking at me.

"Splitting off a piece of my soul," I explain, "To create a young Reaper."

"That would kill you," She replies quickly. "He'll kill you when he gets old enough."

I sigh. "I know," I tell her. "Not on purpose, but… Once he's strong enough…" I cut off, remembering what I had done to my own father. I swiftly push the thought away. "But I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be without you," I murmur. "So… Can you do me a favor?"

She's silent, and I take that as my cue to continue. If she didn't want me to ask, she would've shaken her head.

"Fight the madness as best as you can," I whisper. "But when the fragment replaces me, you can stop. That way, we'll die together," I propose. It's a long shot, and practically a suicide pact, but it's all I can do.

Crona trembles a little, releasing a shaky breath. I hold my own breath, waiting for her response.

"O…" She begins, but cuts herself off. Slowly, she nods. "Okay," She whispers.

I smile a tiny bit, and hold her to me. "All right," I exhale. "It won't be more than twenty more years, I promise. You won't have to fight it much longer," I reassure her. She nods again, and I turn towards her bowed head. "Are you crying?" I ask, although I know the answer. She shakes her head "no," causing me to chuckle softly. "That's too bad," I tell her. "If you were crying, I would have to kiss away all of your tears."

As I predicted, Crona turns her head upward to face me almost as soon as I finish speaking. She's still sniffing, and her eyes and nose are red. Salty trails drip down her cheeks from her tears. The corners of my mouth turn up in a gentle and comforting smile, and I close my eyes as I lean forward and begin kissing her cheeks, repeatedly pecking her soft skin to wipe her tears away. She begins crying more because of the gesture, and a sob escapes her lips. I frown, but I continue. One cheek, and then the other. I told her I would kiss away every single one of her tears, and I will.

Until the day we leave this world together.


	5. First Times

**Last day of Kirona week, everyone! Thanks for sticking with me, and please continue to follow this collection! I have plans to post all my future Kirona oneshots here, FYI. So review, fave, follow, and tell me what you thought of Kirona Week!**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 5: Kirona Week Day 7, First Times**

* * *

 _Description: An encounter with a kishin egg gives Crona a concussion and amnesia, making everything seem like a first time to her. Kid refrains from trying to restore her memories, due to the fact that she's less troubled now. She doesn't remember her mother, the experiments she suffered, or the atrocities she committed. But they had also been in a relationship nearly a year, and Crona's forgotten everything about him._

* * *

I let out a cry of pain as I was against the wall. I didn't harden my blood in time, and I could feel the oily black liquid begin to trickle down my face.

"Crona!" Kid shouted, trying to scramble towards me over the debris the monster had caused. The kishin egg had thrown me all the way across the street, and it was taking its time to approach me again. It was slow, but strong and durable. No wonder Lord Death had sent both Kid and I on this single mission.

Aches covered my thin body as I slowly sat up. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath; the wind had been knocked out of me upon impact.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered, looking up at Kid. He held his two guns at his sides, and his eyes were wide with panic.

"Are you sure?" He murmured. I nodded, offering my boyfriend a weak smile.

"I'm okay," I assured him. "We can win this." My grip tightened on Ragnarok's sword hilt as I lodged him in the ground, ready to use him to lift myself, when Kid's hand reached down to me. I followed his arm up to his gentle smiling face, but my eyes suddenly went wide with fear.

"KID!" I scream.

The kishin egg loomed behind him, raising its clawed hand to strike him down.

I reacted on instinct. The world seemed to operate in slow motion as I lurched forward and my hands flew out, catching Kid in the chest. He was shoved backward, his startled eyes staring at me.

I felt the demon's hand fall, grabbing the back of my head. I saw the pavement rush up to meet my face. I heard Kid's cry of terror for me.

Then everything went still; dark and silent.

* * *

The first thing I became aware of was the beeping, mechanical and steady. I then noticed the light pouring down from above me, seeping through my closed eyelids and bathing my vision in grey. I blinked to open my eyes, but squinted at the harsh brightness.

I was inside; that was the only thing I was sure of. I didn't know how I got here, or what I was doing here, or…

"You're awake."

A relieved voice jolted me from my thoughts. My eyes darted around, frantically trying to find the source of the unfamiliar sound, until they fell on a teen sitting next to me.

His black hair was adjourned with three white stripes on the left side of his head. A soft glow seemed to emanate from his eyes, which were the colors of molten gold. A soft smile decorated his lips and hit up his entire face. I found myself staring. If a boy could be considered beautiful, then he was the definition of the word.

I was roughly jolted out of my captivated thoughts when he began to reach towards me. Instantly my walls went up.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, pulling away from his hand. The teen froze. My heart pounded as we stared at each other, and the beeping in the background sped up. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed spikes on a nearby heart monitor.

The teen seemed dumbfounded for a moment. Slowly and hesitantly, he pulled his hand back. "… Crona?" He murmured. I frowned in confusion; he seemed to simply be making up sounds.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. It was then that utter horror entered his expression. All the color drained from his face, and his eyes became wide as his entire body began shaking.

"C-crona," He stammered, repeating that same word. "Y-you… You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "Remember what?" I questioned.

The teen stared at me for another moment, but then he leaped from his chair so forcefully that it fell over, startling me. He ran out of the room, and I thought I saw tears collect at the corners of his eyes.

After a minute of staring after him, I leaned back in my cot. " _What just happened?_ " I thought to myself, trying to calm my heartbeat. I was obviously in a hospital, but how did I get there? Who was that boy? What was "Crona?" What was my name?

I stiffened. Everything suddenly fell into place and began turning, like the gears of a clock, colliding and completing itself. I was in a hospital, and I didn't know my name or who that golden-eyed teen was.

 _Amnesia._

My heart began thumping madly again, and the heart monitor to my left began beeping faster once more.

The teen came back into the room after a while, leading a doctor. Behind them strode two teenage girls, both with different shades of blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Crona," The doctor spoke, causing me to become confused again.

"Is… Is that my name?" I ask, looking up at him. The doctor watches me for a moment, and then nods.

"Yes," He said. He turned down to his clipboard, making a few notes. "Your friend here brought you in. He said you got your head slammed into the street, resulting in your unconsciousness and a concussion," He told me, and pointed to the dark-haired boy. I turned to look at him, registering that he was, apparently, my friend.

"Do you know his name, Crona?" He asked softly, seating himself in the chair that the teen had sat in minutes ago. I shook my head "no," and the teen stared at me with dejection written across his features. The two girls walked over to comfort him, and the shorter one looked at me sadly. The boy sniffed, but kept my gaze. His eyes and nose appeared to be red from crying.

"M-my name's…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "My name's Kid, Crona," He whispered. His stutter was gone. "You don't remember anything about me?" I shook my head again, and Kid's knees seemed to give out from under him. The taller blonde caught him and pulled him to a chair before he fell to the ground.

The doctor turned back to me. "How far back do you remember?" He asked. I thought for a minute, trying to dig through my thoughts and uncover my memories.

I found nothing.

"Do you know where you are? What year is it?" The doctor continued to ask questions.

"I'm in a hospital," I replied, before telling him the year. My anxiety only continued to rise while he nodded.

"That's right," He said. He looked back at Kid and the girls as he stood. "Seems to me like she has basic knowledge, but no memory. There's a difference," He diagnosed me. "Classic amnesia. Can probably remember the capitol of England, but not her own name."

I wrapped my arms around myself, watching the motionless bedsheets. "London," I offered quietly.

"Case in point," Spoke the doctor.

My eyes flickered over to Kid, who had his face buried in his hands. The tall blonde had her arms around his shoulders, while the shorter one was petting his striped hair.

"Maybe this is for the best, Kid," The taller one offered. "There are some things that she's forgotten that aren't pleasant. She doesn't have to live with those memories anymore."

I was slightly curious as to what could be so bad that I wouldn't want to remember it, but I reminded myself that I wouldn't want to know something that terrible.

Kid's shoulders shook, and I heard him inhale raggedly. He was silent for a moment, but then he sat up and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "You're right, Liz," He admitted. However, his voice was still tinged with sorrow. "I'm being selfish, I suppose. The fact that she doesn't remember her childhood is more important than the fact that she doesn't remember me."

I frowned; he didn't sound like he believed his own words.

* * *

"This is your room, Crona," Kid said, opening the metal door for me. I flinched at the creaking sound it made as it scraped upon its rusted hinges, before cautiously stepping forward into the dismal room.

"It looks more like a cell," I remark quietly, halfway to myself.

Kid strode up to stand next to me, placing his hands in his pockets casually. It was a strange contrast to his dignified air. "You never expressed any desire to change it," He said. "Your friend Maka offered to take you into her apartment, but her partner said it would be too crowded, and you said that you didn't want to be a burden. You're very selfless like that," He added.

I turned away from him, warmth entering my cheeks. "Oh… Thanks," I mumbled. It felt nice to receive a compliment from him, for some reason. It seemed unlikely, but perhaps I was developing a crush on someone I had no memory of before that day.

I glanced up at Kid in time to see a small smile grace his lips, but it was swiftly wiped away when he seemed to remember something. He frowned for the briefest of moments, until he regained his default flat expression.

"If you have no further need for me, Crona, I'll be taking my leave. I'll come visit you in the morning, to make sure you're settling in fine, but I don't think you'll be expected to return to classes this soon," He stated.

My face dropped slightly; I didn't want him to leave just yet. I opened my mouth to speak, maybe to protest, maybe to agree.

I'll never know, because all that came out of my mouth was a horrified shriek.

Searing pain was splitting up my back, and I could feel my skin tear. It felt like something was trying to break through, like something out of a horror movie.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" I screamed at Kid. His eyes went wide, and he set his hands on my shoulders.

"Crona, it's fine! It's normal! You're going to be all right!" He yelled, struggling to calm me down and to be heard over my continual cries. My hands flew up to grip my hair, and my entire body shook with tremors as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Without warning, it stopped. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. I felt a little lightheaded, as if some of my blood had left my body, but it also felt like there was a large weight on my back. I panted, dilated pupils staring at our shoes.

"Feels good to be home, doesn't it, wimp?"

My breath caught in my throat. That voice wasn't Kid's. It had come from directly behind me, as if it came from something right on my back.

"Crona," Kid murmured slowly, "It's all right. He doesn't mean to hurt you."

I shook violently. "W-w-w-who?" I spluttered.

"You haven't screamed that much in a while. What made you turn into a big sissy again? I mean, you're always a sissy, but you were crying like a baby just now."

Staggeringly, I turned my head around to my back, terrified of what I might see. Suddenly I froze once again.

My eyes had met a set of x-shaped pupils, situated on the face of a hideous black-and-white creature that protruded from my back.

I screamed again.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?! WHY IS IT IN MY BODY?! GET IT _OUT_! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS _THING_ IN MY BACK!" I screeched.

"Thing?" Snapped the creature. "That's just rude. You've known me as long as you can remember, Crona."

"It's all right, Crona!" Kid exclaimed, gripping my shoulders to try and stop my thrashing. "It's just Ragnarok! He won't hurt you, I promise! But I can't get him out; he's your blood! You'll die if he's gone!"

My screaming abruptly stopped. I whipped my head up, staring at Kid.

"W… W-what am I?" I whimpered.

Kid took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He looked back to me after a moment, but he seemed to be struggling to restrain himself. From what, I didn't know.

"You're human, Crona," He told me. He reached a hand towards my face, but apparently changed his mind at the last moment. Instead, he clenched his fist and brought it to his side. "You just have blood with a soul. That's all. It's not your fault," He said quickly, when frightened tears began collecting at the corners of my eyes, "Nor is it anything you could have prevented. It's something that happened to you when you were very young."

"What's going on?" Snapped the monster, apparently called "Ragnarok." "Why is my meister suddenly so wimpy again?"

Kid glared at him. "Ragnarok, Crona has amnesia. I swear, if you take advantage of her condition and take this opportunity to bully her, I will personally make sure that you never eat anything with the slightest bit of sugar in it _ever again_ ," He spat.

Ragnarok seemed to be in stunned silence for a moment. "Well… How would you know? I could beat her up and tell her to keep her trap shut or she'll get a bigger beating next time," He chortled, causing me to stiffen in fright.

Kid swiftly grabbed Ragnarok's head, gripping it between in his fingers. "You listen here, you childish imp," He growled fiercely. I stared at him, not expecting that level of passion from the golden-eyed teen. "I know Crona. I know that look she gets in her eyes when she's scared or hurting. She can ask for help in a simple look and I will _murder_ ," He snarled, "To make sure that whatever is scaring my darling is _utterly destroyed_. Have I made myself clear, Ragnarok?!"

The only sound to be heard for many tension-filled seconds was Kid's rapid breathing after his outburst, and the frantic pounding of my heart. Slowly, Kid's eyes widened. He backed away from me, running a hand through his hair. I blinked at him, trying to calm myself down.

"Did you just call me… 'Darling?'" I asked softly.

Kid faced the ground, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "I… I'll see you later," He muttered, not responding to my question in the slightest before he swiftly walked out the door. He closed it behind him with a loud clank.

"Well," Spoke Ragnarok, though he sounded slightly shaken, "I, uh, I'll get out of here then."

I cringed in pain again as he returned into my back, but the discomfort was gone more swiftly that time. Still shaking, I stepped backwards into my bed. I pulled the pillow to me and gripped it to my chest as I set myself against the wall and curled up.

I began sobbing into the cotton fabric. The weight of everything hit me at once; my memory only went back as far as that morning, my body was a vessel for some sort of demon, and everything was unfamiliar. I wanted familiarity. I wanted comfort. I wanted to know for myself that I was safe, and I wasn't being fooled by people who would take advantage of my gullibility.

" _Kid wouldn't do that_ ," A small voice in the back of my head whispered. I wasn't sure where the thought came from. Perhaps it was a hidden memory, I thought ruefully. All the same, it gave me a little peace. At least there was one person whom I truly felt I could trust. I leaned over gradually, until I was balled up on the checkered comforter. My lips parted in a gaping yawn, but sleep was slow to take me.

Eventually, after watching the small patch of moonlight that slipped through the barred window and fell on the cold floor, my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

"Good morning, Crona."

I blinked, before bringing a balled hand up to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Blearily, I gazed at the boy before me.

Kid sat beside my bed on my desk chair, wearing the same pressed suit from yesterday and holding a clear plastic cup in his other hand. It seemed to be filled with reddish ice, topped with a green-and-white striped bendy straw.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked, to which I shook my head. I yawned and sat up.

"No," I lied, trying to be polite. His shoulders sagged, obviously seeing through my falsehood, but he said nothing else about it.

"I brought you something," He said, holding out the cup. "A raspberry smoothie is an unconventional breakfast, but I thought you might enjoy it."

I reached out with one hand, slowly wrapping my fingers around the plastic. I shivered a little. "It's cold," I remarked, but I pulled it to me anyway. Carefully, I lifted the straw to my lips. I didn't really want to try new things, but I reasoned that everything would seem like a first time with my amnesia, and I wouldn't get anything done if I never did anything new, so I began to sip the thick beverage. Immediately my eyes went large; it tasted wonderful. I heard Kid chuckle as I hurriedly gulped it down, until I had to abruptly stop because of brain freeze.

"Crona?" Kid said quickly, concern in his eyes as he reached across to set his hand on my wrist. "Are you okay? Does it taste all right?"

Despite my cringing, I smiled. "I'm fine," I said, as my headache subsided, "It tastes great."

Kid smiled back, but it wasn't a happy smile, like mine. "It's your favorite," He murmured.

My merriment instantly ceased. "Oh," I said softly. Quietly, I stretched over and set the smoothie on the table at the end of the bed. I didn't want it anymore.

Kid slumped over in his chair, his face towards the floor. Suddenly, he gripped his hair and let out a growl of frustration, startling me.

"I'm worthless," He hissed. "Worthless, selfish, foolish trash."

I stared at him with concern. "D-did I do something wrong?" I instantaneously assumed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Kid shook his head. "No. No, you did nothing wrong," He told me. "Don't ever think that. It's simply…" He cut off, looking away. "I was trying to bring your memory back," He admitted.

I was surprised, but said nothing as I let him continue.

"It's a cliché thing that always works in movies," He mumbled. "You give the amnesiac some of their favorite food, or kiss them or something, and their memories are back. But I shouldn't have been trying to restore your memory, Crona. There are things in your past you shouldn't have to remember," He ended in a disconsolate murmur.

My hands clasped in my lap, long fingers intertwining with each other as I listened to him. I was still scared of my past, but if it was making Kid this miserable…

"I don't care."

Kid froze for a minute. Gradually, he turned to me. "… What do you mean?" He spoke hesitantly.

Nervous once again, my gaze began shifting around as my shoulders bunched. "I mean that… If it's making you this sad, then… I don't care if my past is bad, or scary, or whatever you don't want me to see," I said. "I don't like seeing you sad. I don't know a lot about you, but… I know that I want to see you smile," I told him, beginning to look up at him. "I've never seen you really smile before. At least, I don't remember it. I think it'd be really nice-looking."

Kid stared at me as I spoke. I began to shy back a little, nervous under his gaze, when he spoke softly, "You told me many times that my smile was a beacon of light, piercing your dark soul," He whispered. "You were a beautiful poet, Crona. I was the only person you spoke to like that, though. The rest of your eloquent thoughts were put on paper," He said wistfully, pausing. After a moment he added, "But… Do you mean it? That you want your memories back to make me happy?"

I didn't hesitate. I nodded, prompting Kid to stare at me for a moment. Gently, he stepped forward, moving to sit next to me on the edge of my mattress.

"So selfless," He uttered. He reached over to stroke a strand of hair away from over my eye, and I didn't flinch away. "I have an idea. It may not work, but then again, it might." He looked deep into my eyes. I began to shiver slightly under his intense gaze, but I held it nonetheless.

"D-do it," I said. Kid nodded, taking a deep breath, and he then began leaning forward. My entire body stiffened, but I didn't pull from him as he set his forehead against mine and his hands on my shoulders.

"Memories can be erased from the mind," He said, in words barely more than wisps of sound, "But they're a part of you. Once gained, they can never truly be lost. They're a part of your soul," He explained as he closed his eyes. "At least, that's what Dad taught me. It's hard to tell when he's being serious, but he's usually truthful about matters concerning the soul."

All I could do was nod meagerly; I had no idea what he was talking about.

An odd sensation started to stir in my chest. It started out small, but then it began to spread out. It almost felt as if I was being tickled, but it didn't feel funny. If anything it felt intrusive. I initiated wiggling away, but Kid's hands gripped my shoulders.

"Don't move," He snapped, near harshly, startling me into going stiff. His eyes didn't open as he spoke, "I'm sifting through your soul. I've never done this before; it's another thing Dad's talked about. But it should stir up memories," He murmured.

I nodded again, despite his demand not to move. The action caused his silky hair to rub against my pink locks.

" _I wonder if stirring up souls is something that only Reapers can do_ ," I thought idly.

My breath caught in my throat. A Grim Reaper. I remembered; Kid was a Grim Reaper.

The process was working, at least. But fear was inching its way up my throat, threatening to force me to scamper away. However, I held my ground.

" _Kid would never hurt me_ ," I told myself, clenching my fists in my lap and squeezing my eyes shut. " _Don't run. He's trying to help me. Kid would never hurt me_."

And yet, he did.

My mind flashed with a scene on a dark ship shrouded in mist. Two gun barrels had been suddenly shoved against my face, and directly before me had been Kid, eyes ablaze with battle fury. The pain that erupted from where I was shot rocked back into my conscious, causing me to cry out.

"It's all right," Kid said hurriedly, but comfortingly, "It's in the past. It's just a memory," He said. "I see it too. I'm sorry," He apologized softly. He didn't move, as subtle memories continued to creep their way into my mind, the majority of them filled with pain and madness. Tears began to push at the corners of my eyes.

Sensing my discomfort, Kid had the memories stop for a moment. "Is that enough?" He said. "We can do more later, or even tomorrow, if you wish. I don't want to…"

"No," I cut him off. I tried to keep my voice strong, despite my body's constant shaking. "K-keep going. If y-you stop, then I-I won't b-be able t-to do this ag-again," I said. "Please. D-don't stop."

Kid hesitated for a moment, but then he took another deep breath and continued the memories. The image of a woman rushed into my mind's eye: hauntingly beautiful, with cold golden eyes. The very thought of her caused terror to govern my every action. I began to struggle, but Kid's grip held tight to my shoulders.

I remembered the days spent in the dark room, with only Ragnarok for company. I could almost feel my dark blood dripping down my nose from where he punched me continuously. I remembered Medusa's orders to kill. I remembered my grim obedience.

All of those memories shared a common theme: darkness. The dark room. Medusa's dark desires. The darkness in my own soul. The darkness of my blood.

Dark, dark, dark. It threatened to drown me, as I felt as if I was reliving all of that darkness at once. It felt tangible, and I could practically feel it filling my lungs, replacing oxygen with insanity. I couldn't breathe. I barely felt Kid's arms pulling me closer, and I moved sluggishly as if underwater.

" _We're friends now, Crona._ "

A single voice pierced through the dark.

"Kid?" I squeaked. I then realized that he wasn't speaking just then; it was another memory. His voice allowed me to breathe again, and I began to take shallow breaths once more as other voices joined him.

" _Friends,_ " I thought to myself. " _They're my friends. Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Miss Marie…_ " Each voice chased away a little of the darkness. The loudest was Kid's.

" _Good morning, Crona._ "

" _You have a cute smile._ "

" _I bought you flowers._ "

" _Your hair's beautiful today._ "

" _I love you, Crona._ "

" _I promise I'll do something special for our anniversary._ "

I could finally take a deep breath again. The darkness was gone, and only the golden sunlight from Kid's eyes remained. It had been nearly a year since we started dating.

But the memories weren't done yet. There was one remaining.

A scene of destruction revealed itself to me. A large and disfigured kishin egg had been attacking us. We were both bleeding, and Kid had stopped to help me stand. But the monster was going to crush him, and he didn't realize.

" _KID!_ " I heard my own scream. I had pushed him away, and the beast slammed my head into the street.

The warmth of Kid's forehead on mine lifted abruptly. I opened my eyes, and found that Kid was looking into them.

"That's all of it," He murmured. "Do you remember now?"

My breath was heavy as I kept his gaze, and every inhale caused my shoulders to rise and fall. It was then that my shaking resumed. My vision became blurred as the pent-up tears finally forced their way through. From what I could see, Kid instantly became concerned.

"Shh," He whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He pulled me to him, and one hand gently set my head down on his shoulder before it began to stroke my hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," He murmured. "I shouldn't have made you relive that, and to feel it all at once… I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, sniffing. "N-no," I stuttered. "T-that's not what I'm c-crying about…"

Kid shifted, turning his head towards my own. "What's wrong, then?" He asked. "I'll do everything I can to make it right."

I turned my head, still resting it on his shoulder, but I was then able to meet his eyes. "I-I'm sorry… For… Forgetting about y-you…"

Kid's eyes widened. "No," He said, holding me tighter, "Never apologize for that. It's not your fault; you were just trying to save me," He told me. "You were very brave, you know. Then and now."

I shook my head, burying it in his shoulder once again. "I'm n-not brave," I insisted.

My Reaper chuckled quietly. "Yes you are," He assured me. "You were willing to hurt yourself to save me then. And now, you were ready to endure unknown fears to make me smile."

"I would d-do it again," I said. I finally managed to get my arms to move, and they quickly wrapped around Kid's waist. "Are you smiling now?"

Kid's fingers ran through my hair, gently untangling any knots he found. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

At his cue, I lifted my head from his shoulder, pulling back little by little until I could see his entire face. My tears immediately stopped.

A gentle smile was spread across Kid's lips, one that extended into his eyes and caused them to sparkle with mirth.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble it caused you," He apologized again, and brought a single hand up to cup my face. His thumb rubbed up and down on my cheek as he continued, "But I'm so glad you're mine again."

I allowed myself to smile as well, and my arms unwound themselves from his waist before I wrapped them around his neck. "I am too," I murmured, my stutter gone under his calming touch. Kid watched me lovingly, and then leaned forward to bring his face close to mine. I expected what came next, and I closed my eyes to receive it.

Kid's lips practically caressed mine as he leaned in to our kiss. The memory of that perfect sensation was nothing compared to the real thing.


	6. Canine Cupid

**Really short drabble prompt from tumblr: "I climbed up a tree to get away from your over-enthusiastic (read rabid) dog and now I'm stuck…" (Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.)**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 6: Canine Cupid**

* * *

It was entirely normal to hear Ragnarok's barking at my home. My large boxer and pit bull mix would bark at just about anything. My neighbors tended to avoid my house because of him. He'd bark at butterflies, lizards, planes, and anyone walking past the yard. He'd barked at the motionless garden hose before.

Because I was used to it, I didn't notice that anything was amiss as I drove home from shopping and heard Ragnarok's loud baying through the car. I figured that he was chasing another grasshopper, or some other kind of bug.

I didn't hear the man shouting until I stepped out of my car.

"Down, boy! Sit! Play dead! Go away! Do _something_ other than bark at me!"

My relaxation suddenly left me. I quickly slammed the car door, my anxiety getting the better of me as I ran to the side of the house. I immediately started imagining the worst situations possible. Ragnarok had gone rabid, and was attacking a neighbor. Or the fence had somehow collapsed and he was loose. Maybe he had mauled someone.

I stopped in my tracks once I turned the corner, breathing heavily. The black-and-white dog was barking up a storm at the man above him, who was currently perched in my tree. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. He didn't look hurt, neither did Ragnarok look rabid, and my fence was still intact.

"Are you okay, sir?" I called up. The dark-haired man looked down at me, fixing me under the glow of golden eyes that were wide with panic.

"NO!" He quickly exclaimed. "This beast is trying to tear my limbs off!"

I sighed a little. Slowly, as to not get him any more hyper than he already was, I made myself over to Ragnarok.

"Shh. Calm down, boy," I murmured. His barking didn't cease, even after I rested my hand on his head. "It's okay. He won't hurt us," I cooed. I stroked my hand down his head a few times, before grabbing his leather collar with both hands. "Come on, Rags," I coaxed him, dragging him slightly. He finally stopped barking them, resorting to a pitiful whine. He was proving more difficult than I had thought, his claws digging into the dirt.

Meanwhile, the man in the tree stared at me in amazement as I uttered the keywords: "House. Treat."

Instantly, Ragnarok's tail began wagging exuberantly. He barked once happily, before he suddenly tore himself from my grip and bounded up to the front of the house. I smiled a little as I stepped up the porch, letting the big guy inside. I grabbed one of the treats I kept by the door and tossed it to him, before promptly slamming the entrance shut. I could hear him whine from outside, but I rapidly moved to the side of the house again.

"Are you all right now?" I asked tentatively. The man hadn't moved, yet he continued to stare at me. I wrapped my arms around my blue uniform in embarrassment, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Whenever someone looked at me for that long, I felt like there were cold hands climbing up my skin, making it crawl.

He nodded, and I could still feel his gaze on me, even though I was avoiding eye contact. "How did you do that?" He asked. "How'd you control that… Thing?"

I chanced a glance at him, and noticed that he was climbing down the tree. "He's my dog," I explained, my eyes quickly darting away again.

"It was incredible," He murmured. I heard a thump as he landed on the ground, and his boots made slight crunching sounds on the grass while he made his way over to me. "What's your name? I'd like to thank you properly."

I looked up at him tentatively, only to be met with a warm smile. His complexion was pale, and his hair was decorated with odd horizontal white streaks.

"Crona Gorgon," I replied softly. He smiled wider.

"Well, Crona, thank you for saving my life," He chuckled. "I'm Kid Morte. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and I gradually took the cue to shake it in greeting.

"So what were you doing in my tree?" I asked. He laughed, and I found myself opening up at the sound.

"I'm your new mailman," He beamed. I slowly smiled back.

Kid almost never stopped thanking me for "saving" him, and the following day, he asked me out for coffee on the pretense of gratefulness. Although, a couple dates after that, he started thanking Ragnarok for hooking us up.


	7. Bella Notte

**Based in the SE canonverse, this was based off a gif I saw. It's a really short but sweet drabble.**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 7: Bella Notte**

 **Bella Notte**

* * *

After dating her for a while, Kid quickly discovered that pasta was one of Crona's favorite foods. He made sure to make her some whenever she stayed for dinner at the Gallows. Not that Liz wasn't a good cook, but Kid wanted to fix something for his girlfriend himself, and Crona always enjoyed it.

"This spaghetti's great, Kid," She smiled gently at him. Ragnarok leaned over from her back, digging into his own plate and shoveling the pasta into his large mouth.

Kid nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying it," He said. He could hear Patty and Liz giggling from across the table, but he ignored them as he watched Crona twirl noodles around her fork. She lifted it to her mouth happily, smiling as she chewed. Kid stared at her dreamily; it was endearing to him, how much she was enjoying herself over something as simple as spaghetti.

Kid blinked as something began to occur to him. He smirked a little, and then began gathering loops of noodles on his fork.

"Crona?" He said, lifting up the fork. Navy blue eyes moved to look towards him, before they widened at Kid's gesture. The pink-haired meister's cheeks darkened slightly.

"Do you want a bite?" Kid asked sweetly. Crona stared at the offered food, nodding a little. Kid held out the fork for her, invitingly, and she gradually began to lean forward.

She was too focused on the food to realize that Kid was pulling the fork backward. The young Reaper chuckled inwardly as she followed the food, until he had practically pulled her to his chest. Kid then tilted his head down, gently kissing her forehead.

Crona instantly jerked back, her face turning various shades of gray as she blushed and slapped his wrist softly. Kid's chuckle spread to his mouth, and he set the fork back down on his plate while he placed his hand on Crona's back, rubbing gentle circles to calm her. He couldn't stop smiling, though. He loved her blush.


	8. Rhodonite

**Gem AUs should be a thing, so I'm starting that here. (If that's already a thing, then yay.) "What's a Gem?" you might ask. Hopefully I'll explain it in here if you don't quite know. If you know what I'm referencing, I'm gonna switch up Gem lore just a little bit for the plot's sake, so this isn't exactly set in the SU world, either.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you did; I'm really proud of this one, and I want to hear what other people think of it.**

 **Unprecedented**

 **Chapter 8: Rhodonite**

* * *

Kid hadn't initially thought that it would work out. Patty and Liz called it "dating a rock." They weren't wrong, exactly, but he had asked them to stop on account of it sounding insensitive. Besides, she was much more than a rock.

So much more.

He had found her on a summer night. Or rather, the monster she had been chasing had stumbled onto his property.

The sound of a struggle, of roars both bestial and human, and of a blade slamming against hard skin, reverberated across the lawn of Kid's estate. His golden eyes shot open at the noise, the thought entering his mind of robbers or perhaps something more sinister.

Silently, Kid stole outside. The roars and cries were getting louder, but Kid could tell that both sounds were desperate. They were both weakening, and the raven-haired man was too worried for the human-sounding voice to question how something with an otherworldly snarl could have made it onto his lawn.

Kid made it outside just in time to see an enormous, hideous green beast impaled with a black-and-white sword, and he stared as the monster disappeared in an explosion of smoke and noise. Coughing and waving away with the smog, he traveled forward to whoever had been fighting the creature.

"Hello?" He called, perceiving a thin shape through the cloud and darkness. Its head turned to him as the smoke cleared, and Kid suddenly met the unfathomable navy blue eyes of a strangely beautiful, gaunt figure, who was wearing a dark black dress that was tapered with jagged diamonds along the low hem. The sleeves were tight, ending in the same type of cuff that climbed her neck, and ragged pink hair brushed their shoulders.

However, the most astonishing thing about the figure – whether they were a boy or girl, Kid couldn't tell – was the rectangular, smoky pink gemstone nestled between their clavicles, exposed by the unbuttoned collar.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like both forever and not long enough, until Kid noticed their fierce wounds, which were oozing black liquid along the pink-haired figure's face and body. His eyes widened once again.

"You're hurt!" He shouted, rushing to move closer to them. The figure looked down at their body, merely glancing at the injuries with tired eyes before looking back towards Kid.

"I'll be fine," the words, both confident and terrified, slid through of their lips, in the split second before their form was obliterated into nothingness.

Kid's hand gripped thin air, right where the figure's hand had been fractions of a second ago. There was no leading them inside now to clean their wounds; they were gone, just like the beast they had slain.

Even so, as Kid fell to his hands and knees, devastated that he was too slow to save someone he would never again get the chance to meet, to talk to, to learn more about, a gleam caught his eye. With a shaking hand, he reached forward into the grass, and his fingers closed around warm, smooth stone.

It was the gemstone, he realized; that which had been upon the figure's pale skin. However, he then discovered that the crystal was larger than it had initially seemed, leaving him to believe that perhaps half of it had been buried within them.

Tenderly, Kid held the stone in both hands. Something within it appeared to be radiating life, he thought. Life and warmth. Because of this, he was delicate with it, bringing it back into his home. He had no idea where the mysterious swordfighter had gone, or the monster that they had fought to the point of death. However, he had the strangest feeling that if he kept the gemstone, he'd get some answers, so he set the stone upon a small, silk pillow on an eye-level shelf in his bedroom.

Kid woke up the next morning thinking the events of the previous night were a dream, but the gemstone on his shelf proved otherwise. He found another stone in his yard later, but locked it away tightly, feeling the same danger emanate from it as what he had felt from the monster.

With a little research, he discovered the warmer gemstone to be made purely of Rhodonite: a pink stone with black veins. His stone was different though; it had a top of pink and sides of black. It was as if it was purer, more perfected. Too beautiful and symmetrical for this world, he called it whenever he spoke of it to his closest friends. Patty and Liz continued to not believe him whenever he talked about the extraordinary circumstances under which he came into possession of the stone, but he didn't mind. It was amazing, and whoever he had met that night was equally amazing, even if he never knew their name.

Kid waited for weeks. He hated to leave the gem while he was at work, but whenever he came home to it, it was the same as ever. Somehow alive, yet motionless. Warm, yet hard. It remained that way for weeks, up until the point that Kid went to bed feeling as if he truly had dreamed of it all.

He pulled his bedcovers around himself, sighing deeply as he stared at the ceiling. It was just a rock, wasn't it? He had found it outside one night, hadn't he? There was no monster, no one for the gem to belong to, was there? It was a rock, simple as that.

It was at that moment that a brilliant light shone from the other side of Kid's room.

The raven-haired man jerked up in bed, breathless as the sight struck his eyes. The gemstone, which had laid dormant for weeks, rose into the air before him. It shone with a blinding, white light that emanated from its very core, filling the room with a fierce glow that almost made it seem as if a star had landed in Kid's room. Sadly, its glow died down almost as quickly as it had come, too quickly for Kid, until it began to condense itself into a familiar form.

It was the shape of the swordfighter that he had seen a fortnight ago.

With a final grand flash, the form of the swordfighter solidified entirely, gaining color and weight in an instant. They then drifted down to the floor, landing daintily on black boots. Their dress was different this time; it was now a long, black, tight garment that clung to every curve and bend of their gaunt body and ended mid-calf.

Their large, timid eyes settled on Kid after a moment, and immediately he noticed that beautiful body tense up.

"Hello," he said gently, unmoving as to not frighten them further.

They blinked. "Hello," they replied softly, squeaking out of apparent fear.

Kid smiled kindly. "What's your name?" He asked. There were so many other questions he wanted to ask them, but he pushed the thoughts down.

They tilted their head, before turning down to look at the floor. "The Homeworld called me Rhodonite," they uttered, one of their hands coming up to hold their other arm.

Kid nodded, although nearly every word from their mouth only prompted more confusion on his part. "Yes, that's what your gemstone's called, but what is your name?" He asked.

The figure shifted back and forth between their feet, not saying anything. After a minute of silence, Kid began to wonder if they were never going to respond at all, until they finally spoke barely audible words that caused his golden eyes to fill with wonder.

"I am my Gem," they whispered.

Kid leaned back on his pillows, awe written all over his face. The Gem-being's large, timid eyes focused themselves on him again.

"Did I say something wrong?" They asked cautiously.

Kid shook his head. "No, no. Of course not," he assured them. "I'm just… Amazed. You're like nothing I've ever seen before."

A light grey shade crept onto Rhodonite's cheeks, leading Kid to believe that they were blushing at his words.

"Would you like to sit down?" He offered, gesturing to the armchair not far from where the pink-haired figure stood. They nodded in reply, walking backwards towards the chair before sitting in it, always watching Kid closely.

"Are you tired?" Kid asked, sliding out of his bed. Instantly Rhodonite became tense once again, and Kid stopped in his tracks. "I can get you to the guest bedroom, if you'd like," he offered. His voice was low and soft as he tried to soothe the other being with his words.

They shook their head. "Gems don't need sleep," they murmured.

Kid merely nodded. "All right," he said, inching back towards his bed, making no sudden movements. He quickly decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night, either.

Carefully and gently, he asked them questions throughout the night. Rhodonite was still timid, yet they didn't seem to mind answering him, even if their replies were quiet and slow. Eventually he learned that they didn't mind being referred to as "she," as it was what most Gems preferred, even though they didn't technically have genders.

"Most Gems?" Questioned Kid. "You mean there are more?"

Rhodonite nodded. "There are all sorts of gems," she answered. "They all came from the Homeworld thousands of years ago. They wanted the Earth."

Back in his bed, Kid learned forward eagerly, like a child listening to his favorite part in a bedtime story.

"I fought on the Homeworld's side, but…" Rhodonite paused, pulling her knees to her chest. The excitement died on Kid's face, becoming replaced with concern as the Gem's eyes squeezed shut to push down a painful memory. "But… I messed up, and they left me behind," she finally managed to say. "Since then I've been fighting corrupted gems, trying to make it up to the humans that I once tried to destroy… But humans don't like weird things. They don't like Gems," she whispered. Her lithe fingers began subconsciously fastening the buttons on her collar, hiding her gemstone. "They think I'm bad and call me an 'alien.' Humans don't like me. Other Gems don't like me… I don't belong anywhere."

Without warning, Kid's soft thumb traced across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. The action startled her into jerking her head up, meeting Kid's kind eyes.

"It's all right," he whispered. He smiled warmly at her, and he could feel her tension melting under his touch. As his eyes traced over her pale face, he knew that he sympathized with her, wanting her pale face to light up into a smile. "You can belong here, if you'd like."

Though Rhodonite didn't smile, she nodded while her shoulders relaxed.

"Yes…" She started slowly. "I think I'd like that."

Following those words, Rhodonite became more open. She taught Kid all about Gems; how they didn't need to eat or sleep, how their bodies were merely physical projections from their gemstones, and how a gem could turn corrupted and into a monster such as the one she had bested. She even demonstrated to Kid how she could conjure her weapon from her Gem. He watched in amazement as her stone glowed and she pulled her sword from it.

The pink-haired Gem became used to living with Kid. He didn't like leaving her when he went to work, but she handled herself fine. She seemed to enjoy figuring out how the TV and other electronics worked, but she didn't mettle with anything that produced heat, such as the oven or microwave; they appeared to frighten her.

Kid's father lived in Japan, so he only heard of Rhodonite over the phone. The often absent-minded man was impressed with what his son told him of the Gem, and suggested that he introduce her to Patty and Liz, but only after she said she was ready to meet other humans.

"Only if you come with me," she had murmured when Kid brought up the idea. At that, Kid felt warmth creeping onto his cheeks, prompting the pink-haired gem to stiffen.

"Are you okay? Your face is going all red. Is that a normal thing for humans?" She asked frantically.

Despite his embarrassment, Kid found himself chuckling. "Yes, I suppose," he said. "It's called a blush, Rhodonite. It usually happens when we're embarrassed, or we hear something nice from someone we like. You blush too, but it's more of a grey color."

That very same grey began blossoming on her face. "I b-blush?" She stammered. Kid's chuckling burst into laughter at her reaction, leaving the gem to anxiously ask if he was okay.

Liz and Patty were astounded with Rhodonite, especially after Kid convinced her to unbutton her collar to reveal her gemstone. The sisters' blue eyes had become wide with fascination.

"Wooow," marveled Patty, "You're so pretty!"

"It's beautiful," Liz breathed, awestruck. "And it's stuck there? It's a part of you?"

Rhodonite's shoulders bunched together. "It _is_ me," she said. "It's my entire existence. This form I have right now is more like…" Kid could see the struggle on her face to come up with the right term. "More like… A hologram with mass. And anatomy and stuff," she ended in a nervous mumble, turning her face downward. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Patty squealed and spontaneously hugged her.

"That's so cool!" She beamed.

Rhodondite seemed unable to respond, causing Kid to smile and gently pry Patty off of her. "Now, Patty, you're crushing her," he chided gently.

After their first encounter, the pink-haired gem began to look forward to whenever Kid announced that the Thompson sisters were coming for a visit.

"I like that they think my Gem is pretty," she had admitted. Kid couldn't keep the slight jealous scowl from making its way onto his face.

" _I think your gem is absolutely dazzling, and the rest of your body along with it_ ," he thought to himself, but the raven-haired man suddenly froze in his tracks as the idea crossed his mind.

"Kid, are you all right?" Asked Rhodonite, concerned as she brought a hand up to touch his face. "You're… Blushing again."

The contact only caused Kid's face to heat up more. "I… Uh…" He scrambled for words. Fierce emotions pressed on his mind from all angles; emotions that he had subconsciously kept under wraps. "Um… E-excuse me," he stammered, before swiftly moving away from her and back to his room.

Kid leaned against the door of his room, running his hands through his hair, panting as his flush caused his skin to warm to near burning temperatures. The golden-eyed man struggled to calm himself down, collecting his thoughts. He didn't like her like that. Rhodonite was simply a dear friend.

No, he admitted to himself. That wasn't true. From the night he had first seen that gorgeous Gem, Kid had adored her. Her body was entirely flawless; her limber anatomy was somehow beautiful to him, her heart-shaped face was that of an angel. Her timidity was something he instinctively wanted to protect, and her caring heart and strong sense of selflessness drew in his soul like a hummingbird to crimson flower. In addition, the Gem's eyes were as deep, ever-changing, and mesmerizing as a stirring ocean. Kid, in all his compulsiveness, could even tolerate the asymmetry of her hair. He pined for her to matter what she looked like.

Kid sighed.

"I'm head-over-heels for a rock," he chuckled slightly.

Following his revelation, Kid became more aware of Rhodonite's safety and comfort. It began to upset him even more when she would leave sometimes to fight if there were reports of a corrupted Gem on the loose. She sometimes wouldn't come back for weeks, and even though she had told Kid that it was very hard to kill a Gem, he'd worry exhaustively until she returned.

She continued to explain to him that if her physical form were to be brutally damaged, she would recess into her gemstone as both a way of defense and to restore herself. A mindless enemy won't attack a rock, she said, and it conserved energy and let her focus on repairing herself. She'd be fine, she assured him whenever she left.

But absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say, so Kid found himself desiring an embrace from his Gem whenever she would return. He wanted to wrap his arms tightly around her thin form, never to let go.

It was impossible, he told himself, and yet he still continued to long for her.

"I love it, Kid!"

Rhodonite's voice broke into Kid's musings, bringing him back to the present in a flash.

"Oh…" He quickly collected himself, clearing his throat. "You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoy it," he said. His golden eyes watched as the Gem's own orbs probed around the bungalow from the open doorway. Sunlight streamed in behind them, shedding light on the fully-furnished house while accenting their shadows, side-by-side. "Patty and Liz used to live here until they got their own apartment off the estate, but I've made sure this place was well-kept."

"And I get to live here?" Rhodonite breathed. "I get my own home?"

Kid smiled at her once again, nodding. "It's all yours. That is, if you'd like."

He might've been ready to say more. He wasn't sure; he couldn't remember. In that next glorious moment, all he could understand was the fact that Rhodonite's delicate lips had been placed on his.

Kid's senses were filled with her. Her long arms were entwined around his neck, while her closed, round eyes were directly before him. Her body was pressed against his, close enough that he could smell the shampoo he had bought her, even with their noses bumping with the awkwardness of a first kiss. Greater still were her soft lips making contact with his, which caused him to feel as if his previously inconsequential daydream was entering reality in a spectrum of color.

The entire experience passed in an instant, as quickly as it had come, and Rhodonite had stepped away from him, looking anxious. Kid stood rooted to the spot, unmoving, causing her concern to grow visibly.

"Was that wrong?" The gem's face fell further. "That was wrong, wasn't it? I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry; it's just that it seemed like humans who like other humans do that when the other does something that they like, or they're grateful… At least, that's what happens a lot in some of the television projections you've been showing me," her voice faded into a murmur as she poked her forefingers together nervously. "I'm so sorry. Sorry…"

Kid's fingers twitched in his common desire to hold her whenever she became upset. This time, however, he didn't stop himself. He moved forward, trying to keep his legs from giving out from under him as he took the few but heavy footsteps towards the Gem. His arms had wrapped themselves around her thin frame before he could think. She stopped speaking entirely at his action, and her body went rigid. Kid sighed, shaking his head against the side of hers.

"My dear," he said, addressing her in that way for the first time, "That was wonderful."

He pulled back to look her in the eye, and noticed that she was still biting her lip worriedly. The corners of his lips pulled upwards at the endearing sight.

"But I believe," he began, leaning forward, "That you do it like this."

Despite the surge of adrenaline that went into their first kiss, their second kiss was sweeter and just as memorable. Kid tilted his head so that their noses didn't get in the way, and Rhodonite was more relaxed, free from the fear of disapproval.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent for the most part on Rhodonite's new couch, Kid's arm around her while they watched pointless comedies on TV that neither was really paying attention to. Distractedly, the raven-haired man brought his other hand up to brush his fingertips lightly against her gem, triggering a shudder from Rhodonite. Kid instantly drew his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, but she shook her head in response.

"It's all right," she said. "It was different. I… I liked it," stuttered the gem. Kid's smile returned, and he repeated the action.

"My precious Rhodonite," he whispered. Unexpectedly, Rhodonite's shoulders sagged after he spoke, leading to her pulling away from him. Kid's face saddened. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

The gem shook her head, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. "I just…" She started to speak in a low, tentative murmur, "I don't really want to be called Rhodonite anymore."

Kid tilted his head. "Why not?" He questioned her. "It's a beautiful name."

She shook her head. "That's just it," she said, "It's not a name. It's just a rock. There are lots of Rhodonites on the Homeworld. I don't want to just be a rock; I want a name, like humans have," she admitted. "Something you can call me that makes me feel unique." She looked towards him, the navy blue in her eyes hopeful. "I want you to pick out my name."

Kid watched her, the gears in his mind already hard at work. What she had suggested was no easy task, he realized, and being trusted with the honor of picking the perfect name for the perfect Gem was nothing to be scoffed at.

"If I name you," he started slowly, "Then I want your name to represent you. Tell me what differentiates you from the other Rhodonites."

The gem squirmed slightly in her seat. "Well… We all chose different forms, but our Gems are all similar," she said. "I was told, though, that my Gem is a darker shade than most others," she stated.

Kid nodded. "Dark…" He spoke to himself, mind racing for something to please her. "Dark… Dark gem… Dark one…" He paused. "Dark one. _Kuro na_. Kurona."

She blinked. "What did you say?" She asked, not understanding.

Kid's eyes lit up. "Dad and I are from a country called Japan. They speak a different language there," he explained carefully. "In their language, 'dark one' translates to ' _kuro na_.' I think that would be a pretty name, if put into one word: Kurona," he spoke. "Do you like it?"

The pink-haired Gem scrunched up her face, trying to pronounce what Kid had just said. "Kur… Crona," she sounded it out to the best of her ability.

In that moment, for the first time since he had met her months ago, Kid saw his Gem's face glow with a genuine smile.

"Crona," she repeated, a beam spreading across her face that enraptured her lover in its radiance. "I love it."

Kid grinned back at her, slipping his arm around her frame once more. "Wonderful," he murmured. He leaned down gradually, his lips gently kissing her Gem. The resulting sensation sent pleasant shivers through her whole body, and a small squeak escaped her mouth. He checked for a moment to make sure that she wasn't upset, but upon seeing the smile still gracing his Gem's lips, Kid nuzzled against her neck.

"My Crona."


	9. Lock and Key

**Request from tumblr!**

 **Unprecedented: Chapter 9**

 **Lock and Key**

* * *

 _Description: Mafia AU. Crona's home life isn't great, but Kid's seems perfect and normal. Even though it's not quite normal to keep a mafia._

* * *

Crona's heart pounded in her ears, loud enough that she was afraid that it might alert her enemies to her presence. She clutched the diamond necklace to her chest and tried to push down the slight sense of thrill that threatened to rise up within her soul. She'd get captured if she let her emotions cloud her instinct, she scolded herself, and instinct was the only reason that she had continued to pull off all her robberies without getting caught.

It wasn't as if she had wanted to steal. It was simply that Medusa had demanded that she start pulling in a living for their pathetic little household. Crona had deemed herself hopelessly inadequate for any kind of real job, but if she didn't bring her mother some sort of money, she knew there'd be consequences.

So she had resorted to petty thievery. It was a new low, if she was honest with herself. But she wasn't honest with anyone else, and lying to herself was almost as easy.

She had taken a liking to a large mansion on the outskirts of town. The grounds weren't nearly as well guarded as she would expect from the seemingly richest estate in the whole of Nevada, so it was easy to slip in, grab a valuable, and slip out. Though the man she sold the goods to, a shady pawn shop owner named Noah, seemed privy to secrets regarding the mansion. But whatever he knew, he wasn't about to let it slip.

Crona realized her hands were shaking. She tightened her grip on the necklace to try and calm her nerves, listening for footsteps. Hearing none, she darted her way across the floor, attempting to slip in and out of a patch of moonlight before being seen. For the last few weeks that she had done this, it worked.

This time it didn't.

She didn't know how he had arrived so quietly. She didn't even see his face. All she was aware of was a rough arm suddenly wrapping itself around her neck, gagging her. She dropped the necklace in fright as a man's voice whispered deeply in her ear.

"We've been waiting, thief."

She heard no more before his fist collided with her head, knocking her out cold in an instant.

* * *

"You. Lavender. Wake up," someone snapped. Crona could vaguely feel cold metal pressing to her forehead, and her eyelids peeled open blearily.

Her navy-blue eyes flew wide the second she found herself gazing into the barrel of a gun, and her mouth went dry as she found her shaking hands bound to the support beam behind her.

The pink-haired teen's eyes shifted across the room. She couldn't keep her sight in one place, but she also didn't want to meet the eyes of the thugs that surrounded her; a ragtag but fierce-looking group of both men and women. Some stood and some sat in chairs, couches, or the concrete floor, and they appeared to be in some sort of basement. The walls and ceiling were covered with plumbing, wires, switchboxes, and valves. Various metal support beams - like the one she was tied to - bridged the gap between the roof and the floor.

"That's better," the voice continued. Crona dared to allow her gaze to travel upward, up the arm of the hand holding the gun, and to her captor's face. He had tanned skin, startling green eyes, and oddly blue hair, as if a chunk of the sky had crashed on his head. "Do you realize how much money you've cost our mafia?"

Crona's entire body began shaking at his words. "M-mafia?" she stammered. The man before her smirked.

"You heard me right. Mafia," he grinned. "So if you don't give us back every penny that you stole, we have our ways of making you squirm like a worm on a-!"

"Blackstar!"

The man froze at the angered shout that boomed from the stairwell behind him. He whipped around, and Crona craned her neck to try and see the source of the oddly familiar voice, but Blackstar and other mafia members stood in her way.

"I, uh," fumbled Blackstar, "I caught the thief, boss."

Their apparent leader let on an exhausted sigh. "You're supposed to tell me these things," he muttered, shoving his blue-haired subordinate to the side. "Not wait for me to figure it out myself…" He trailed off, his golden eyes growing wide. "Crona?"

Crona froze as well. "Kid?" she breathed.

Blackstar's eyes switched back and forth between Kid and Crona. "You two know each other?" he asked naïvely. Kid promptly turned around and smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "How dare you tie up my girlfriend! Release her immediately!"

Blackstar blinked at him. "Girlfriend?" he repeated.

"NOW!" Kid demanded, causing various mafia members to rush forward and quickly untie Crona.

* * *

Kid slammed the car door after Crona set herself in the passenger seat, before he walked around to the other side of the car to sit behind the steering wheel. They sat there for a moment in silence, Kid's expression hard to read, Crona's shoulders bunching together.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Kid abruptly growled, slamming his head into the car horn and startling her.

"You better be!" he cried.

"I didn't know it was you," she whimpered. "If I had known it was you, I would've-!"

"Would've done what?!" he shouted, whipping around to fix her in a withering glare. "Stolen from someone else? What were you thinking, Crona?!"

The pink-haired girl felt as if she wanted to shrink back into her seat and disappear. She didn't speak further, but sniffed a little. Immediately the anger drained from Kid's face.

"Oh no," he murmured, his eyes wide. "No, no. Don't cry." He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her to his chest. Crona didn't protest, instead turning her face into Kid's shirt.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he continued. She felt one of his hands move to stroke her hair, calming her slightly. "So, so sorry. I was just scared for you. Blackstar could've easily hurt you, or you could've been arrested long before now."

Crona nodded against the fabric of his shirt. "I k-know," she said softly, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard Kid sigh.

"Promise me not to do it again," he pleaded. She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded silently. She felt the tension relax from Kid's shoulders, and she almost wanted to take back her answer and tell him to not believe her lie.

Kid pulled away from her after a moment, starting the car and moving it down the driveway. Only after they had passed the main gates did Crona speak again.

"How long have you been keeping a mafia in your basement?" she asked softly. Kid's eyes flicked over to her for a moment, but then he settled them back on the road.

"Going on a year now," he replied flatly. Crona took in a deep breath through her nose.

"And you're their boss?"

He nodded.

"Is that why you didn't invite me to your house after last January?"

Another nod.

Crona looked out at the cars beside them on the road. She had been dating Kid for almost two years, and not once had he ever hinted that he might not be the perfect model citizen that he so often portrayed. But Crona had never revealed her true identity either, she sighed a little.

"How'd you get involved with them?" she questioned.

Kid frowned a little. With one hand on the steering wheel, he reached his other hand across the front seat to weave his fingers between hers.

"Dad left me alone for too long," he said. "I got mixed up with a gang and beat myself to the top of it. But I wasn't satisfied with that," he confessed. "I turned that ragtag pack of teens into a full-scale mafia. Even adults joined us, and I set up our headquarters in my estate."

Crona couldn't help but feel admiration for her boyfriend. Getting to that position of power at his age was nothing to scoff at, even if that path had led him to the mafia.

"Well, we're here," Kid said after a minute, parking himself next to the sidewalk in front of her small condo. Crona stiffened instantly, and Kid frowned at her. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head, but the shadow over her boyfriend's face didn't lessen. "I'll see you in class tomorrow," he added. The pink-haired teen merely nodded as he reluctantly separated their fingers, slipping outside. The walk to her front step felt like trekking across brimstone and into lava. She barely set her hand on the knob before Medusa threw the door open.

"Where have you been?!" she shouted, grabbing her daughter's arm so tightly to the point that Crona cried out a little in pain. "You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

Crona flinched at her tone. If her mother was cross now, she dreaded to think about how she would react when she realized that her daughter had returned empty-handed. With one last sad look at Kid, whose face projected a mix of disgust and horror, she stepped inside and closed the door behind herself.

* * *

Crona clung to her bedsheets, unable to sleep. Medusa hadn't done anything severe to her yet, so dread and fear kept her awake. Daylight would break soon anyway, she thought, closing her eyes and turning to her side.

A loud thud stirred her, and her navy blue eyes shot open. She laid motionless as more noises followed: sounds of footsteps upon her bedroom floor, a cold wind whistling past her ears after her window had been forced open from the outside. Unmoving, Crona stared at the wall opposite her open room, where it seemed as if whoever there was currently grabbing everything they could.

Shaking, Crona turned her head slowly to see her burglars, who had their backs to her. It was hard to see in the dark, though she could tell that one stood close to her bed, near enough that she could touch them if she wished. She shifted her weight very slightly, moving her body to get a better look, but her old mattress creaked beneath her. The thin teen instantly froze and closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. She heard close shoes clacking on the floor, as if whoever stood near her had turned, and she could almost feel them lean over her to inspect her.

Despite all her best efforts to pretend to be asleep, when someone set a hand on her shoulder, Crona's fist sprung out from under her bedsheets to punch whoever touched her. A cry of pain in the dark told her that she had hit her target, and the hand on her shoulder whisked away. She pulled her fist back for another blow, but her target's harsh whisper stopped her.

"Crona, it's me! It's okay!"

Crona paused. She squinted into the shadowed room, lowering her fist.

"Kid?"

Reaching to her nightstand, her long fingers grabbed hold of her flashlight and switched it on to whirl its light in the face of her intruders. Kid winced and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Kid," Crona sighed, relaxing. She shone the light around the room, highlighting other members of his mafia, who had managed to form a bucket brigade line with her things to haul them out the window. The group presently had her clothes from her dresser in their hands.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked. Even though Kid calmed her, she couldn't help but regain a bit of her anxiety upon realizing the amount of dangerous strangers in her room.

Kid blinked a little, his golden eyes almost glowing in the faint light that Crona had positioned at the floor instead.

"Well," he began. His face wasn't easy to see, but his girlfriend could guess from his tone that he probably had traces of a blush on his cheeks. "This isn't very easy to say nicely, but… You see, we're kidnapping you."

Crona almost dropped her flashlight. However, before she could question him, Kid continued.

"But it's not quite kidnapping, per se. We're not holding you for ransom or anything, and we're bringing all of your things with us," he said, picking up a stuffed whale from the end of Crona's bed. He handed it off to Blackstar, who stood behind him. "If I see a single piece of fluff removed from this plush, you are going to personally buy her eight new ones," he snapped. Blackstar nodded hastily and clambered out the window, taking special care of the whale. Crona heard Kid sigh. "And, of course, we'll only take you if you're willing."

The thin girl stared at him. Only one question remained in her mind, and it carried to her lips.

"Why?"

Kid didn't answer for a minute. He handed off another stuffed animal to Blackstar upon his return, but once he had left, the mafia boss whispered softly, "Because I need to get you out of here."

Crona could only stare at him. He turned back to her after a moment, and held his hand out to her. "So," he said his voice slightly louder and more confident, "Do you want to come with me?"

She didn't hesitate. Crona reached out and took his hand, and she could faintly see Kid's smile as he helped her stand.

"So I'll be in your mafia now?" she asked. The eagerness in her voice surprised her, and it evidently had the same effect on Kid.

"Of course not," he said swiftly, sternly. "Can you imagine what danger that'll put you in?"

"But you're in that danger all the time," protested Crona. "I've proven that I'm a great thief already. I can help you. And even though you want to protect me, I want to protect you, too."

Kid frowned for a moment, and Crona got ready to defend her point, but Kid prevented further argument by slamming his lips against hers. His soft but cold hands positioned themselves to hold the sides of her face as he moved his lips and tongue. They had never kissed quite like this before; almost desperately, feverishly. She could clearly taste lingering caramel flavor in his mouth: His comfort food. He had been upset, likely after he had received a glimpse of how Medusa treated her. He had only scratched the surface, thought Crona ruefully, but Kid quickly distracted her from any further contemplations when he tugged at her bottom lip.

When Kid finally separated their lips, his girlfriend stared at him with wide eyes, speechless. Even so, his smile seemed sadder than before.

"In my line of work," he murmured, tucking a strand of her dusty pink hair behind her ear, "You never know which kiss will be your last." He stopped for a moment, but he then wrapped his arms tightly around her thin form and brought her to his chest. "Is that really a life you want to share with me?"

Crona returned the embrace gradually. She breathed in the scent of his black suit, which possessed an odd mix of gunpowder and sweet-scented laundry detergent.

"If it's with you," she replied, "Then I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kid breathed a sigh of relief, pulling apart from her. His smile held less sadness then; in fact, he seemed excited.

"I love you," he smiled. Crona opened her mouth to reply, but a loud shout from the room beside hers interrupted her.

"Crona? What's all that banging?!" Medusa yelled.

Her daughter stiffened, but Kid placed his arm soundly around her waist. "That's our cue to go," he smiled, leading her swiftly to the window, where his group had attached a ladder. A large van waited beneath them, and Kid turned to smile at Crona before he climbed out.

"Welcome to the mafia," he declared. Crona smiled and followed him.


End file.
